Lone Wolf
by RiverDragonWarrior
Summary: Iris is the niece of Sherlock Holmes but has a not to secret secret that is going to get her into a lot of trouble in the supernatural area
1. Running Fast

Iris danced slowly as Kodaline played "Pray" at the small concert, her body moved and swayed in almost perfect harmony to each change of note. The cigarette lighter in her hand giving out a single flame, moving and dancing as Iris swayed from side to side.

"I'll pray for you, do you pray for me?" Iris sang in harmony with Kodaline. She wrapped her parker coat closer around her body, mid October was cold in London especially at 9pm in Hyde Park. The lighter in Iris's hand suddenly burnt her skin and she dropped it, as it fell to the ground Iris followed it with her eyes but she saw something in the corner of her eye. A gun, and a knife, two men moved quickly through the small crowd, cutting past people and getting ever closer to Iris.

"Shit." She hissed and pulled her coat hood over her head to hide her face, cutting swiftly through the crowd she made it to the edge and broke into a run. As Iris ran through Hyde Park she felt two bullets pass close to her, one of them almost hitting her. For a few seconds she couldn't work out why she didn't hear the gun fire but quickly realised that the gun must have been fitted with a silencer.

Iris slipped on the wet side walk and almost lost her balance and she fell to the left. Quickly regaining her balance, she continued running towards the main street, she could still hear the two men behind her but knew, well hoped she could out run them. Suddenly she reached the road and quickly without thinking she turned shapely to the left, running down the side walk towards Barker's St. She pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket and smashed it on the side walk behind her, as it shattered the liquid inside burst into flames, stopping Iris's pursuers in their tracks. She didn't stop to see who her pursuers were, she already knew but at that very moment she didn't care, all she wanted was to get somewhere safe.

She didn't slow as she rounded the corner to Baker's St, as she reached 221B she stopped and rang the door bell, panic rising in her chest. Mrs Hudson quickly opened the door and was surprised to see the young woman standing in front of her, but before she could ask who she was Iris was running up the stairs.

"Who the hell are you?!" John demanded as Iris burst through the door.

"Wolves bane." Iris said through a panted breath; her eyes filled with yellow and she fell to the ground.

"Iris!" Sherlock shouted and jumped from his chair to her side. He knelt down on the floor and rolled her onto her back so she was facing upwards; her eyes hung open, the yellow slowly fading back to icy blue.

"Iris?" Sherlock questioned as he held her hand up in a fatherly way.

"Sherlock, who is she?" John asked, standing up from the sofa and walking over.

"My niece." Sherlock replied, he ran his left arm down Iris's back and removed a small dart with a tiny amount of pale green liquid in it.

"What is that?" Lestrade suddenly said, he had been sitting in John's chair explain to Sherlock why he wasn't allowed to fire a gun in his office.

"Well judging by what Iris just said it's wolves bane." Sherlock said and looked up at the DI, Sherlock picked up his niece and laid her on the sofa where John had been sitting.

"Wolves bane?" Lestrade asked in a confused voice.

"Did you have no childhood?" Sherlock said in a slightly harsh way. He arranged the pillows on the sofa so that Iris would be more comfortable when she woke up, then he turned to John.

"You see that tattoo?" Sherlock said and pointed to Iris's right hand. John looked at the tattoo and his eyes widened with shock. The tattoo was on the left side of the lower part of her palm, it was a pentagram, on the outside of the circle there were five symbols each lined up with one of the spikes and in the middle was one last symbol that finished the tattoo perfectly.

"I've seen that before." John said in a worried voice.

"I know." Sherlock replied.

"Wait I've seen it as well," Both Sherlock and John looked up towards Lestrade as he spoke. "We arrested a man with that tattoo about three months ago, it's a miracle we court him, he was so fast it was inhuman."

"What was his name?" Sherlock asked.

"Ummm, I think it was something like Woodgate, yeah it was Steven Woodgate." Lestrade said as he remembered how horrible that case had been.

"Why did you arrest him?" John asked.

"Well we charged him with kidnap but that's only coz we couldn't prove that he was trafficking women." Lestrade sighed heavily and looked down at his feet. "We never found the poor girls."

"That's because they were hiding." Said a tired and shaky voice from the sofa. Everyone turned around to see Iris sitting up on the sofa, her eyes an eerie yellow. She tucked a strand of her long blue side fringe behind her ear and looked around.

"Who are they hiding from?" Lestrade asked, not noticing the yellow eyes.

"The Kinsley brothers." Sherlock said, more to himself then to Lestrade.

"And other hunter." Iris said and sat up properly.

"You said you arrested Steven Woodgate?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, why do you asked." Lestrade replied.

"Good, I hope he roots in prison," Iris said in harsh unforgiving voice. "He destroyed my life and I will dance on his grave when his is dead."

"He kidnapped you?" Lestrade asked in an unsure voice.

"No, he never kidnapped anyone, he lures you in, waits until you trust him, takes you to a quiet place, tells you it will all be ok and the next thing you know he's kissing you and you don't fight him off you can't fight him off, and then there's a shape pain all over you body and you can't move because it hurts so much and you open your eyes and look up and he's just looking at you and his eyes are yellow but you're not scared, well I wasn't." Iris said in a cold voice. "I loved him so much, trusted him with my life and then he tore everything away from me." Her eyes were burning yellow and the veins around her eyes were starting to turn black.

"But he didn't count on you being a Holmes." Sherlock said and walked over to Iris, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down a bit.

The yellow faded from her eyes and she looked up at her uncle. "No he didn't." Both John and Lestrade just stared at Iris, not really knowing what to think.

"I do apologise for turning up like this uncle, but there were people trying to kill me." Iris said and stood up.

"Huum." Sherlock said and looked at his niece.

"You love me really." Iris chirped and walked into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't call it love." Sherlock said.

"Whatever." Iris said in return.

oOo

Reviews are nice...

Link to Pray by Kodaline. watch?v=7tJ6DPRctno


	2. A Killer At Heart

Iris danced into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, paying no attention to the human hand on a plate on the 3rd shelf.

"Make yourself at home then." Sherlock said form the living room.

"Ok." Iris said, ignoring Sherlock's sarcasm. "I'm guessing that the beer is John's." Iris said in a hopeful tone.

"Good deduction now put it back in the fridge." Sherlock said to his niece.

"You're mean." Iris said and walked back into the living room.

"You're only just getting that?" John laughed.

"You're not exactly the nicest person in the world John." Sherlock said in defence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Well you've shot three people in the time I've known you, one of those people being me." Sherlock said.

"Owww, do tell." Iris said, her voice filled with mischief.

"Yes John, do tell." Lestrade said, mimicking Iris.

"Do I really have to?" John asked.

"Well if you don't I will." Sherlock threatened.

"Fine." John sighed. "I shot that Jeff Hope guy."

"That was you; there was a full police inquiry into that!" Lestrade said in a raised voice.

"Well in my defence I didn't mean to kill him." John said.

"He was a serial killer Lestrade." Sherlock said.

"That doesn't make it any better." Lestrade argued.

"Yes it does." Iris said.

"Do you want me to tell you about how I shot Sherlock?" John asked.

"Fine, go on." Lestrade said.

"Well, I shot Sherlock when I found out he'd faked his death and not bothered to tell me." John said, sending Sherlock a death stare.

"And the last man you shot?" Iris asked eagerly.

"Some Russian mob leader, he was being boring so I shot him in the leg." John said like it was a completely normal thing.

"I might add that he had a gun to my head." Sherlock interjected.

"Are yes, the case of the butterfly assassin." Iris said.

"You read my blog?" John asked.

"Everybody reads your blog, John." Iris said, removing her phone from her pocket. As she read the text that filled the screen her eyes widened with shock and horror.

"Iris?" Sherlock asked in a concerned voice.

"I've got to go." She said in a shaky voice, standing up and moving towards the door way.

"Iris wait!" Sherlock called and stood up from his chair. "It's pitch black out there."

"They've got the whole cult, Sherlock. I can't just sit here and let them kill everyone." Iris pleaded to her uncle.

"Then let us help." John said, standing up and walking two steps towards Iris.

"You don't even know me, and Lestrade is clearly a bit scared of me." Iris said, still in her desperate tone.

"I'm a doctor; I help people I don't know for a living." John replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you, the Kinsley brothers are monsters in their own right." Iris said, looking down at her feet.

"I 'was' a soldier." John said.

"And you got shot." Iris said.

"Iris we're coming, end of story." Sherlock said in a -just deal with it- tone.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get shot." Iris sighed. "Get your coat its cold."

The three men chased after Iris as she ran as fast as she could down the small dark road. She nimbly danced in and between the array of different bins and rubbish, although John, Sherlock and Lestrade were not so graceful and kept falling over.

"Slow down!" Sherlock shouted.

"You speed up!" Iris argued.

"We ca..." Sherlock started but fell over before he could finish.

"Idiot!" Iris called back over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" John called and then promptly slipped over.

Iris suddenly stopped; all three men crashed into her and knocked her over.

"Why have you stopped?" John asked.

"I don't know what way to go." Iris said through panted breaths.

"Left." Sherlock shouted.

"Ok, let's move." Iris shouted and began to run.

"This is it." Iris said as she stopped outside a rundown B&B.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes, come on." Iris said and walked towards the door; she removed a gun from inside her coat and held it by her side.

"Is that licensed?" Lestrade asked, his inner police man taking over.

"Nope." Iris said and slowly pushed open the door of the B&B.

"That's illegal." Lestrade said in is whisper as they entered the building.

"Honey if you knew what I did at the weekend you would have me locked up before I could ever say banana." Iris said in a tone that was scarily similar sounding to Moriarty.

"Do elabora-..." Lestrade started but was stopped by the back of Iris's hand on his chest.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Look up." Iris said and all three men did so.

"What is that?" Lestrade asked.

"To put it simply, it's a booby-trap." Sherlock said and broke the circle of paint with his finger.

"What does it do?" Lestrade asked.

"I'd rather not find out." Iris said; she continued down the hall way towards the end door. There were three other doors along the hall but all of them hung open and Iris could not sense anybody in the rooms. The hall way was dark, the only piece of furniture being a small table with a vase of dead flowers. The door at the end of the hall was locked but Iris could still hear breathing and whispers behind it.

"There are people in there, its most of the cult I can sense them." Iris said in a whisper; her eyes turned black and then yellow almost strait after. She moved her hand to grip her gun better, her finger hovering over the trigger.

"John." Iris prompted in a whisper and he removed his gun, holding it by his side just as Iris did.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall way was unlocked and slowly began to open. John and Iris shot their guns up and aimed at the door. A tall dark haired man walked out of the room, he had short cut hair and a large scar running across his right cheek.

"Oliver." Iris said with a snarl.

"Iris." Oliver replied. "If you could be so kind to lower your gun?"

"Oh you know me so well." Iris said in a pleasant tone before lowering her gun. But before Oliver could do anything else Iris pulled a knife from her jeans and throw it towards Oliver, it hit him directly in the chest, piercing his rib cage and puncturing his lung. His eyes filled with fear and pain as he fell to the ground.

"Kill or be killed." Iris hissed.

oOo

Well that's nice, second chapter and Iris is already killing people. Reviews are nice.


	3. Hung-Over

"I would appreciate it if you weren't to kill my hits." A woman's voice said from behind the four people, making no attempt to whisper.

"Haniel!" Iris said in an excited voice as she turned around to see a tall woman with a sharp defined face framed with tightly curled shoulder length hazel hair.

"Iris." Haniel said.

"The seven archangels." Sherlock said, more to himself.

"You know of us?" Haniel said in an emotionless tone.

"According to Jewish lore you're a man." Sherlock said.

"They don't always get it right you know." Haniel replied in the same tone.

"Why are you here?" Iris asked.

"I have told you already, Iris. I am to kill the Kinsley Brothers." Haniel said in, once again in the same tone.

"Well you best get on with it then." Iris said. "Do make sure you don't kill any of my cult, oh and do untie them." She said and began walking towards the door.

"Iris?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't get in the way of angels, when they have a job to do I get out of the way." Iris said and walked through the door. "Lestrade, I'd like to talk to you."

"W... wait what do you want?" Lestrade asked, rushing out of the door.

"You have questions, ask away." Iris said when they were away from the B&B and Sherlock and John.

"Well... what exactly are you?" Lestrade asked unsurely.

"Well I'm kinda a werewolf thing but I'm better than them, for one I can turn into a full wolf not just like shity little claws and teeth and I don't go on a heart eating rampage every full moon." Iris said.

"Do you have a name?" Lestrade asked.

"Ummmmmmm, no" Iris said simply.

"Do you have a pet name?" Lestrade asked felling a bit more comfortable.

"Well, we like wolfmen but I suppose I'm a wolfwoman." Iris continued.

"Hm." Lestrade hummed.

"Any other questions." Iris asked.

"Um, what's Sherlock really like?" Lestrade asked.

"Well... He's just Sherlock, I can't really explain what he's really like, he's not as cold as he would have you believe and he's not gay or a virgin and he's very sentimentally, the skull on the mantel, his name is Billy and he was one of Sherlock's first cases, he was still using drugs then and I think he keeps the skull to remind him what he was once like." Iris said. "He's pretty broken, but I suppose we all are."

"Well if my marriage is anything to go by, we really are all broken." Lestrade sighed.

"You've had a long day and I just stabbed someone, do you want to get a drink?" Iris asked.

"You know I'm 50 don't you?" Lestrade asked.

"I am aware of that, but keep in mind that I seduced Irene Adler not the other way around." Iris said.

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She went to America, or something." Iris said, although she knew exactly what really happened.

"So no more scandals?" Lestrade said.

"No, it's boring really." Iris sighed.

"You know I think I will get that drink." Lestrade said, walking towards the main street.

"Great, I know a really good bar." Iris said, tucking some of her blue fringe behind her ear and following Lestrade.

"I haven't even known you for a day and already I've broken the law you've killed someone we've met an angel and now we're getting a drink." Lestrade sighed in slight disbelief.

"Yeah that's what normally happens." Iris sighed.

"Really?!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"No, I normally get pissed and then wake up in a strangers bed." Iris laughed.

"Sounds like my sister." Lestrade said.

"Really, what's she like?" Iris asked as they walking down the street.

"Well she used to be a lot of fun but then we just kind of stopped talking, I haven't seen her in about 5 years." Lestrade sighed.

"That's a shame." Iris sighed.

"Yeah well..." Lestrade said.

Iris woke up on her bed room floor, still fully clothed. Her head was banging and she swore that her tongue had turned into a caterpillar, which when half of your friends are witches is not the unlikely. She sat up VERY slowly and looked around her room and at her wide open curtains, pulling herself upwards so she could stand, she staggered towards them and pulled them shut. She turned around and fell face first onto her bed, she pulled herself under the bed covers and buried her head in the pillow.

"Piss off dad." Iris groaned to the shape in her doorway

"So you don't what this cup of tea?" Mycroft sighed.

"uumh, give me." Iris said into her pillow in a childish manner.

"Magic work?" Mycroft said in a patronising way.

"Go fuck yourself." Iris hissed from within the pillow.

"You're not going to get married if you speak like that." Mycroft sighed as he walked over to the side of Iris's bed, setting the tea down on the bedside table and sitting on the side of Iris's bed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Iris asked in a tired and moody voice.

"It's not against the law for me to be nice." Mycroft laughed.

"uhm." Iris grunted.

"Who were you drinking with this time?" Mycroft asked.

"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade." Iris groaned from her pillow.

"Really... I didn't see him as your type." Mycroft said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up you horrible man, you're giving me a headache." Iris complained and buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"As you wish." Mycroft sighed and stood up, he walked towards the door and shut it behind him.

Iris slowly sat up just enough so she could drink her tea. She looked around the room with tired eye, everything tinted with yellow as it always had been since Steven. She sighed as her eyes fell upon a police ID card and then her heart sank as she realised that Lestrade had drunk just as much as her but had work that day. Just as she was about to begin the search for her phone she heard it ring out. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled towards the sound of her phone. Finding it under her coat she looked at the caller ID and sighed, it read simply -Greg:)-.

"Good morning." She sighed tiredly into her phone.

"Is it?" Lestrade said in a tired and unhappy voice.

"Well I haven't been sick yet so, I would class that as good." Iris replied.

"Well I have been sick... do you have any idea where my police ID is?" Lestrade asked in a slightly desperate voice.

"I'm looking at it right now." Iris said, her voice croaky from her dry throat.

"Oh thank God." Lestrade said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll make myself look a bit more human and less zombie thing and drop it off at the Yard for you." Iris said in a slightly upbeat tone.

"You don't have to do that." Lestrade argued.

"No it's ok, it'll give me something to do instead of just lay in my bed feeling sorry for myself." Iris argued back.

"Well if you really want, how long do you think you'll be?" Lestrade asked.

"I don't know, about two and a half hours." Iris said, rubbing her face with her left hand.

"Ok, see you then." Lestrade said in a tired voice and hung up.

Iris put down her phone and stumbled towards her on sweet bathroom. Walking into the room she turned on the light, closing her eyes tight as the bright light filled the room.

"I hate hang-overs." Iris sighed as she walked over to the shower, she slid the glass door open and turned the handle to switch on the shower. She pulled off her clothes and quickly glanced in the full length mirror that filled the wall opposite the shower, inspecting the three scares that ran from the bottom of her left breast down to her belly button. Iris ran her fingers over the scares and sighed when she realised that they weren't going to go away.

Stepping into the shower she let the steam fill her lungs and relax her tense head. Iris lent her head against the glass door and let the water run down her face. She opened her eyes and picked up her shower jell and began to wash.

Iris walked out of the bathroom raped in her bright pink dressing gown with the words "I HATE PINK" in black lettering on the back. She walked towards her wardrobe and opened the doors, Iris turned to the 'serious business' section of it and pulled out a black and white dress suit with a simple black pencil dress and a stylish white perfectly fitted blazer with black trim. Iris walked over to her bed and lay the outfit down on it, she turn back to her wardrobe but something on her pillow court her eye. A piece of paper sat neatly on her pillow with neat words covering it. Iris picked it up and read it a load.

"Good morning Iris darling, I do hope your hang-over is not too bad. I asked your father to put some of that hang-over cure stuff that he had made for you in your tea, so I hope that helped.

I thought I better tell you that your brothers came home late last night and at this moment in time they are eating in the kitchen. I also thought it best to remind you that your father and the Prime Minister are having a breakfast meeting so please try to be civil if nothing else.

Love, Mum

xx" Iris said in a slightly upbeat voice and placed the paper back on her pillow. "Thank you Mum."

Iris turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of thin black tights with a line running down the back of each leg and some clean under wear. She removed her dressing gown and began getting dressed, once dressed Iris tuned to dressing table and applied her makeup. She decided on a simple and classy look with only black liquid eyeliner, mascara and foundation. Iris then brushed her hair and pulled her long blue fringe into a French plat that she pined behind her ear but left the rest of her hair in its naturally curly state.

"That will do." Iris sighed as she looked in the mirror.

Iris walked back towards her wardrobe and pulled open a draw filled with shoes, she removed a pair of black and white chrome lace heels, with a delicate pattern and cute little cross over laces. She slipped them on and then walked towards the window and opened the curtains.

"Oh Downing St, you are full of so many twats." Iris said as she looked at the street below.

Iris then picked up her phone and slipped it into her jacket pocket, grabbing Lestrade's ID and her work bag and left her room. As she walked down her stairs she checked her bag for her own ID and when she found it she slipped both her own and Lestrade's ID into her bag. Iris reached the end of the stairs and then started towards the kitchen, she entered the kitchen she saw her Mother, her 15 year old twin brothers and Mycroft.

"Good morning sweet heart." Iris's mother Georgina greeted.

"Morning." Iris greeted the whole room.

"How are you feeling now honey?" Georgina asked.

"Ugly!" Iris's brother Toney Laughed.

"Says the walking Picasso painting." Iris sneered to her younger brother.

"The dog does know culture." Iris second brother Robert laugher.

"I'd bit your tough if I were you!" Iris hissed, her voice full of anger.

"All of you stop this! Now!" Mycroft shouted.

"Sorry father." The two boys said together.

"Iris?" Mycroft asked in a warning voice.

"I'm the victim here!" Iris defended herself.

"Just behave yourself, David will be here soon and I'd really like it if you could be nice." Mycroft said.

"Fine." Iris sighed.

"Thank you." Mycroft said.

"Is there any toast left, I'm really hungry." Iris asked.

"No but there's still some bread." Mycroft said and gestured towards the bread bin.

"Thanks." Iris replied.

Iris made her toast and after eating it and arguing with her brothers she left the kitchen, returning to her room to brush her teeth and then back down stairs and towards the door. Iris stepped outside and breathed in happily as the cold October air hit her face.

"Autumn, I've missed you." She sighed in an upbeat voice.

"Iris." Said a posh voice.

"David." Iris greeted in a well faked -I'm happy to see you- voice.

"How are you?" David asked.

"Too hung-over to talk to a portentous upper class twat like you." Iris said in a sweet and polite voice.

"You'd be a terrible politician." David sighed, trying to pretend he didn't hear Iris's insult.

"And why's that?" Iris asked.

"Because you're honest." David sighed.

"Thank you." Iris said and simply walked away. She walked down the street and then onto the main road where she flagged down a cab and jumped in. Ignoring the cabby's attempts to make conversation, Iris sat back in the taxi and began listening to music on her phone.

Donavon walked down the hall way towards Lestrade's office, holding a paper file in the crook of her arm. Hearing the sound of heels falling on the carpeted floor she turned around, her eyes met a tall smartly dressed woman holding a take-away cup of coffee in one hand and in the other held her phone that she was staring down at.

"Can I help you?" Donavon asked.

"No Sally, I think I can get to Lestrade's office just fine." Iris said in a calm voice as she walked past Donavon, not looking up from her phone.

"How the hell do you think you are?!" Donavon said in a raised and very angry voice.

"You don't have the political power nor rank to ask me that question or to speak to me in that tone." Iris replied in the same tone as she reached Lestrade office, once again not looking up from her phone as she knocked on the door.

"I don't care if you're the bloody Prime Minister, tell me how you are!" Donavon ordered.

"A simple please wouldn't hurt." Iris said and for the first time looked up, she removed her ID from her bag and showed it to Donavon. The ID was the same as Mycroft's only with the change of name, photo and signature.

"How does a little thing like you, get an unlimited access card?" Donavon asked in a hash and insulting voice.

"When your Daddy is Mycroft Holmes and your Uncle is Sherlock Holmes you can have whatever you want." Iris sneered. "And just for the record my Uncle doesn't hate you he just hates being called a freak."

"I didn't know he could feel emotion." Donavon hissed.

"Te ipsum." Iris hissed.

"What?" Donavon said in a angry voice.

"It's Latin... for go fuck yourself." Iris said in her best -of a matter of fact- voice.

Donavon just looked at Iris and pushed the police file into Iris's arms. "Give this to Lestrade." She said in an unpleasant voice.

"There's no point, everything in here is classified." Iris said and put the file under her arm.

"And why's that?" Donavon almost shouted.

"Because it's my file." Iris said, once again in a -matter of fact- voice. Iris turned around and simply walked into Lestrade's office without saying anything else to Donavon or even looking at her.

"Bloody hell, you look..." Lestrade started but couldn't find the words to describe what he saw.

"Not like a girl who stabs people?" Iris questioned, leaning her head to the side and putting her left hand on her hip.

"Yeah... you could say that." Lestrade laughed.

"How's your head?" Iris asked.

"Don't even go there." Lestrade sighed.

"I brought you coffee." Iris said and put on Lestrade's desk.

"Thanks." Lestrade said. "I wasn't expecting you for another 30 minutes."

"My brothers are home for the week and the Prime Minister is in my kitchen so I got here as soon as I could." Iris sighed.

"The Prime Minister is in your kitchen?!" Lestrade asked in shock.

"Yeah, we got the whole love hate relationship thing going on." Iris said in a -damn right- voice. "Well he hates me and I love insulting him." Iris laughed.

"Really?" Lestrade asked.

"Yeah, I kissed his wife and kicked him in the balls, things haven't really been the same since." Iris said as she remembered that night. "Good times."

"Um, this coffee is really good." Lestrade said as he sipped the hot drink.

"You should see the plantation it's grown on." Iris said.

"Could you get anymore upper class?" Lestrade asked.

"Believe me, I could." Iris sighed.


	4. Planning

Iris walked at a fast pace towards the gates of Downing St, she opened her bag and began looking for her ID to prove that she lived on Downing St. She pulled it out of her bag and as she passed the officer at the gate she waved it lazily in the direction of the man. The officer saw her ID and let her pass without questioning her. Passing the cat Iris bent down and tickled the cat behind the ears, she continued down the street and waving a hello to the officer that guarded number 10, Iris pushed open the door to her own house and walked in. Iris walked towards the kitchen and as she walked in she sighed out as she saw David Cameron sitting at the table.

"You still here?" Iris sighed and walked towards the fridge.

"Don't be so rude, Iris." Mycroft warned.

"Dull." Iris sighed and pulled out a packet of cheese.

"Do you mind?" David complained. "We're trying to have a meeting."

"Um, not really no." Iris said and opened the bread bin, getting out two slices of bread and putting them on the chopping board.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft sighed.

"I'm making a cheese toasty, have you got a problem with that?" Iris asked and returned to the fridge to get the butter.

"I do actually." Mycroft said.

"Well that's a shame because I don't care." Iris said and began buttering the bread.

"Well can you at least be quick, we still have a lot of very important things to disguise." Mycroft sighed.

"Don't tell me, you don't trust me with all the classified information you're talking about." Iris laughed.

"Well you do have a tendency to consult with some rather dangerous people." Mycroft sighed.

"They're all just puppy dogs compared to me." Iris laughed and put three slices of cheese onto the now buttered bread.

"That's not the point Iris and you know it." Mycroft warned.

"You're so boring, dad." Iris sighed and put the sandwich into the toaster.

"Uhm." Mycroft hummed.

"Why are you so rude?" David asked as Iris sat on the work top.

"Because there's no law stopping me." Iris said defiantly and began swing her legs.

"You weren't like this when you were eight." Mycroft sighed at his daughter.

"Well I'm not eight anymore am I, oh by the way you need to make the Kinston brother disappear." Iris said.

"Why, what have they done?" Mycroft sighed.

"There both dead, you need to delete any files they might have so I don't get arrest again." Iris said and jumped off the work top.

"You're worse than Sherlock." Mycroft sighed.

"Thank you." Iris laughed and opened the toaster, removing her cheese toasty and putting it on a plate. "I'll get changed then I'm going see Uncle Sherlock."

"Why did you wear that then?" David asked.

"To piss off the idiots at Scotland Yard." Iris laughed and left the room.

Iris jumped out of the cab after paying the cabby and walked up the steps to 221B, she rang the bell and stepped back as she waited. Mrs Hudson quickly opened the door and welcomed Iris in, she danced up the stairs and into the flat.

"Sup bitches?" Iris said as she walked into the room.

"Very mature Iris." Sherlock sighed. "My I ask why you're here?"

"There's a prime minister in my kitchen, where am I supposed to go?" Iris asked.

"Your bedroom." Sherlock said.

"Well I'm here now." Iris said. "What do you do for fun?"

"Solving cases and annoying people." John said.

"Have you got a case to solve?" Iris asked.

"Yes, Lestrade texted about ten minutes ago, he's coming with the details." John sighed, putting his hand on his head.

"You said that?... Sarcasm?" Sherlock asked.

"Well done Sherlock." John sighed.

"Well I'm sure my input wouldn't hurt, maybe I can shout at Donavon again." Iris laughed.

"Again?" John asked.

"Yeah, I went to return Lestrade's ID and whist at the Yard I bumped into her." Iris laughed.

"The last time you used the term 'bumped into' you stabbed someone." Sherlock said, looking up at her.

"That was a misunderstanding." Iris protested.

"You're imposable." Sherlock sighed.

"No I'm improbable." Iris corrected. "If I was imposable I wouldn't be standing in front of you."

"Uhm." Sherlock mumbled.

"So John," Iris said. "What's the case about?"

"Well-" John began but was cut off.

"Women, well girls are being trafficked out of the country, all from the same school here in London. We've been working on this case for a number of weeks now and since we began investigating two more girls have been taken." Lestrade said from the door way, an unhappy Donavon standing behind him.

"How do you know they're being taken out of the country?" Iris asked.

"Well we don't but-" Lestrade began.

"But what inspector! do you mean to say that you haven't been looking for these girls when they might not have even left London." Sherlock said angrily.

"We assumed that they had been taken from the country because of the area they lived in." Donavon said.

"If I murdered 10 people from the Norfolk coast would you assume that black shuck had eaten them?" Iris asked in an angry voice.

"Iris." Sherlock warned.

"What's black shuck?" Donavon asked in a stupid voice.

"A demonic dog the stalks the north Norfolk coast at night, if you see him you or your family will die." Iris said simply.

"So it runs in the family then." Donavon sneered.

Iris just stared at her with fiery eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Lestrade continued to explain the case as Iris sat procrastinating in the kitchen. She sang lines from Bastille's song Pompeii.

"And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love, great clouds roll over the hills bring darkness from above." Iris sang, her voice perfect as it danced over the notes.

"Stop singing Iris, it's distracting." Sherlock said from the living room.

"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all." Iris continued to sing.

"Anyway, you like my singing." Iris retorted.

"Yes, when I'm not trying to work." Sherlock sighed.

"You're not trying to work; you're pretending to listen to Lestrade." Iris argued, walking into the living room.

"Because that's not what you did all through school at all." Sherlock said rhetorically.

"I'll have you know I worked very hard all through school, I just didn't do any of the work I was told to." Iris said with a -deal with it- voice.

"Yet you got A's and A*'s." Sherlock said.

"I knew the examiner." Iris said, just as Irene did.

"Wait what?!" Lestrade said in a shocked voice as he remembered his short encounter with Irene.

"I bribed him with cake and flirting." Iris said to Lestrade.

"I think that makes it better." Lestrade said in a slightly confused voice.

"Oh believe me it isn't." Iris sighed. "He was so easy to bribe I had to get him fired after I got my results."

"It's scary that you have more control over the country than the prime minister himself." Sherlock sighed.

"I'm an inspiration to the star cult." Iris said in a smug voice.

"Star cult? Aren't cults for witches?" Donavon said in a harsh and rude way, expecting Iris to be offended.

"Witches, werewolves, vampires, even the odd fallen angle, we're not fussy." Iris hissed hatefully.

Donavon just stared at Iris hatefully and pulled a face.

"I don't know why you hate that so much, you'd fit in just fine." Sherlock laughed.

"Don't you join in to, monster have hearts to." John laughed.

Donavon sighed out angrily in frustration and stormed out of the flat.

"Interesting." Iris said.

"What is?" John asked.

"It's interesting how that someone who has been a bully all her life hates it when she is the victim." Iris continued, sitting down on the sofa.

"Hm." Sherlock laughed.

"She had a hard childhood." Lestrade said in defence of his colleague.

"And?! I'm dead, I've been shot, stabbed, I've been bullied all my life, I don't make other peoples life a misery just because I've had a hard time." Iris argued.

"Yes Iris but you're a Holmes, we don't act like that." Sherlock sighed.

"No, instead you play the violin at 3 in the morning and then blow the kitchen up." John said sarcastically.

"I've only ever blown the kitchen up once." Sherlock argued.

"That's hardly the point." John sighed under his breath.

"Wait back to the case for a minute, you think that the teachers at the school all the girls are going missing from, may have something to do with the disappearances?" Iris asked.

"Well yes, but we have no way of proving it." Lestrade sighed.

"Yes we do." Sherlock said in a -matter of fact- voice. "Get someone on the inside, a spy if you'd like?"

"Who'd want to go back to school?" Iris said in a childish way. "Anyway you'd need someone who looked young enough."

"What about you?" John smirked.

"Fuck that!" Iris laughed.

"I think he was being serious." Lestrade said.

"I know he was, and so was I." Iris sighed out.

"I'm sure your school days weren't that bad." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"I really hate you." Iris hissed.

"Sure you do." Sherlock replied.

"Why don't you want to do it?" Lestrade asked.

"Because I hated school, so many rules, so many stupid people!" Iris sighed slightly angrily.

"But you'd only be there for a few weeks." Lestrade said.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation, there's no way that I would even be allowed to go under cover, it's not like I've got a good record with the police." Iris sighed.

"I'm sure we could make some arrangements." Lestrade said.

"I'm still not going back to school." Iris said disobediently.

"I'll show you how to make plastic explosive." Sherlock sighed out.

"Ok." Iris said, her voice filled with -I win, bitches-.

It had been 2 days since Iris had agreed to go undercover at a school in north London. She sat in Lestrade's office, in the company of Lestrade, Sherlock, John and Donavon, who by now really hated Iris.

Lestrade had got permission for Iris to go to the school for one mouth, Iris thought that it was more than enough time to find out what was going on at the school but Lestrade was sure that it wouldn't hurt if she had more time to work in.

"You're going to need someone to be your guardian." Sherlock said.

"What about John?" Iris asked.

"No, to many people read my blog, people might get subspaces." John said.

"Well, it can't be Sherlock or Lestrade... What about Anderson?" Donavon suggested.

"NO!" Iris shouted.

"Why not?" Donavon asked.

"Because I know hamsters smarter than him!" Iris shouted.

Sherlock smirked and then spoke. "He would only have to speak to the head for a few minutes, no one would see him."

"Sorry are you saying that you want Anderson to be my -dad-!" Iris shouted.

"You broke a sting on my violin, call this revenge." Sherlock said.

"I really hate you!" Iris hissed.

"You've said that a lot." Sherlock said.

"Whilst you to are arguing, Donavon can you get some dates a.s.a.p. please." Lestrade asked and Donavon left the room.


	5. Undercover Part One

Head over to my DA account to see pictures of Iris gallery/48906758

oOo

Iris sat in her room, legs crossed on top of her bed. It was 3 in the afternoon on Sunday and she was looking through her brief she had been given. She sighed out as she read through all the rules and 'orders'

"No, no , no ,nope, god no, oh well they can fuck that..." Iris said aloud as she read the list. "Oh this is boring..." She sighed and looked around the room. "Why is this place so boring!" Iris complained aloud, "Why in hell did I agree to do this stupid school thing?"

"At least give it a try." Robert said from the door way.

"Why are you being so nice, you made me a cup of tea earlier as well?" Iris said.

"Because nobody, not even mother, knows or understands how selfless your really being." Robert sighed.

"I'm sorry you do know." Iris apologised.

"Scars to the soul take longest to heal." Robert said to his big sister.

"Why are you and Toney to cruel?" Iris asked.

"Because we're your little brothers, it's what we do." He explained.

"But Toney has no reason to hate me as much as he does." Iris sighed and picked up one of the many old looking books from her bed. She opened it and flicked to a random page.

After a few minutes of silence Robert suddenly remember something and spoke.

"A letter came for you this morning." He said and removed it from his pocket.

"Really?" Iris asked and held out her hand. Robert passed it to her and watched as she opened it.

"What is inside?" He asked his sister.

"Just some letter shit about university." Iris sighed and through the letter at her desk.

"You're not going to go are you?" Robert sighed.

"No I am not." Iris said.

"Well, you should." Robert sighed. "I have to go, stupid geography course work to do."

"Bye, have fun with your homework." Iris laughed as her brother walked out the room.

The sound of an alarm rang out into Iris's bedroom, she sighed and rolled over in bed to turn it off.

"Six o'clock... why?" She groaned and rolled -fell- out of her bed, she dragged herself towards her bathroom and pulled the light cord. She quickly glanced into the mirror, just to make sure she still had a face more than anything. She pulled the handle on the shower and removed her PJ's, she stepped into the shower and began washing her hair.

About ten minutes later Iris walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel she walked across her bedroom to get dressed in the school cloths she had been given. She put on the black pleated skirt and then rolled it up to make it shorter, Iris took one look at the shirt and walked straight towards her wardrobe where she had some shirts that actually fitted her and made her look like a girl not a boy. She put it on and then tied the, deep red tie with navy blue stripes, around her neck, leaving the top button undone and the knot lose.

She sighed out in disgust as she looked in the full length mirror. "My legs are really pale." She observed. "Oh well."

Iris walked over to her dressing table and pulled her hair into two tight plats running from behind her ear, down to her chest. She stuck to her normal makeup, just mascara and liquid eyeliner that became thicker as it ran to the corner of her eye.

Iris walked back towards her bed and put on the deep red blazer with navy blue trim; she picked up her phone from the bedside table and slipped it into the inner pocket in her blazer. Iris picked up her school bag -a black shoulder bag that fell just above her knee- and put it across her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and left her room, she walked down the stairs and removed her black doc marten style boots, she pulled them on and tied the laces. By the time she had done that it was seven o'clock, Iris walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of breakfast biscuits from a cupboard.

She left the kitchen and made her way to the back door, Iris quietly unlocked it and stepped outside. It was much colder than she was expecting and she shivered as the now winter air hit her bare legs. She tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear and walked towards a black car with dark windows, the window on the passenger side opened; sitting in the car was Lestrade, Anderson sat in the driver's seat.

"You're late." Lestrade said as Iris opened the door and climbed in.

"Five minutes is hardly late." Iris said and put her seat belt on.

"Yes it is." Anderson said.

"Your voice makes me want to hurt people." Iris said.

"I better get paid extra for this." Anderson sighed and started the car, the car pulled away from the curb and began moving in the direction of the school Iris was going under cover in.

The car slowed and then came to a stop about a mile away from the school, Iris opened the car door and stepped out.

"Iris, you need this," Lestrade said and passed Iris a watch. "If you fuck up just smash the glass and then press down in the middle, it will activate a microchip that we can trace to your location." Lestrade said as Iris put it on her wrist.

"OK, just smash the glass and press down on the middle bit. Oh what form am I in again?" Iris asked.

"11 smi." Lestrade sighed. "Were you not listening to anything we were saying?"

"Ummmm, nope." Iris said. "I'll see you at the Yard at 4:15." She said and walked away from the car.

Iris walked down the sidewalk towards the school, she could see some other students walking about 100m in front of her, as she got closer to the school more and more students were walking on the same sidewalk.

She reached the school gates and stepped over the threshold, she sighed and thought to herself -good bye freedom- and continued walking. She reached the main doors and walked into the school, she walked up to the reception and spoke to the women sitting at the desk.

"Hi, um, this is my first day and I don't know my way around, could you point me in the direction of Miss Smith's class room please." Iris said in her best -I'm nice- voice.

"Sure, she's up in maths, MA 4, you just walk down the hall and on the left there is a flight of stairs, all the class rooms are on the left, it says the room number on the top of the door." The woman said and pointed to the hallway.

"Thanks." Iris said and walked down the hall, she found the stairs and walked up them. Iris looked along the left side of the hall and found MA 4, she looked through the small window in the door and on seeing other students in there she walked in. There was a teacher sitting at a desk at the end of the room, she was in her mid 20's, her mousy hair tied up into a tight pony tail. Although see was sitting down Iris could see she was short, but not a woman to argue with.

Iris walked through the class room, towards the woman. Miss Smith looked up from the computer screen as she saw Iris.

"You must be Iris Brown." She said as she looked up.

"That I am." Iris said in an upbeat way.

"Well, welcome to the school, do you think you'll need someone to show you around for the first few days?" Miss Smith asked.

"Um, no I think I'll be ok." Iris said.

"Ok then, I'm Miss Smith your form tutor, if you have any worries just come and tell me and if I can't help you just speak to your head of year, is that ok?" She asked Iris.

"Um, yeah that's all ok." Iris said.

"Good good, um I have your time table, it's a two week rotor, this week is week 2 so that's the second sheet." She said to Iris who nodded. "Have you spoken to the head about the school rules and so forth?" She asked Iris again.

"Um, yes I think so." Iris replied.

"Ok then, um, is there any were you would like to sit in particular?" Miss Smith asked Iris.

"Um, not really no, who do you think I'd get along with?" Iris asked.

"Um, these two girls over there are nice, and no one sits next to them, why don't you go and sit with them?" She suggested and Iris nodded a "Thanks." Iris walked over to the two girls.

The girl sitting next to the window had long black/brown hair, she was about average height, about average weight and to put it crudely had massive tits. She had dark brown almost black eyes that were full of mischief and laughter.

The girl sitting next to her had long blond hair that was straighten but there were no spilt ends in her hair, there were a few kinks in her hair from where it had been tied into a pony tail at night. Her body was the complete opposite to her girl sitting next to her; she was underweight, her fingers were thin and her face strongly defined by the lack of flesh covering her bones, her face was tired and dark circles hung under her eyes from sleepless nights. She clearly had moderate to severe depression, there were small scars all over her right arm that she made no attempt to cover up but her eyes said something completely different, they were bright and alive, full of life and happiness, the scars on her arm were old and just scars to the body, not the soul.

Although both the girls didn't look much on the surface, Iris new there was much more to them then first met the eye.

"Hi." Iris said as she stood in front of the three girls.

"Iris Brown right?" The blond girl asked.

"Yes, you know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations." Iris laughed.

"I know, Sally Painter nice to meat." The blond girl said, putting out her hand.

"Nice to meat you too Sally." Iris said and shook her hand.

"I'm Beth Stilgoe, the slightly more sane one." The dark haired girl said, putting her hand out.

"Nice to meat you too." Iris said as she shook Beth's hand. "So why do you two sit alone?" Iris asked.

Iris sat down on the seat next to Sally and put her bag under the table.

"You know, you really couldn't have come at worse time." Beth sighed.

"What do you mean?" Iris said, pretending that she didn't know what Beth was talking about.

"You know, with all the kidnappings." Sally said in a hushed voice. Iris studied the faces of the tow girls then spoke.

"Yet you're not scared?" Iris asked in the same tone.

"Why would we be, only the sluts are going missing?" Sally said in a cold and blunt voice.

"And you're not sluts." Iris said.

"Not even if we tried." Sally sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, never judge a book by its cover." Iris laughed. "Do you have any suspects?" Iris asked, why not jump in at the deep end, she thought to herself.

"Just going to through that out there then?" Beth said.

"We don't know anything about you, why should we tell you?" Sally said.

"Because, the predator always attacks the weakest in the pack." Iris said.

"You think he'll go after you?" Beth asked, slightly shocked.

"So it's a he." Iris said, running through different deductions in her head.

"What are you, an undercover cop?" Beth laughed.

"No, they get paid and have to play by the rules." Iris said in a slightly sinister voice.

"Why did you leave your last school?" Sally asked.

"The English department had some strange fear of fire." Iris said, as if she was somehow confused.

"You set fire to your school!" Beth spat in a shocked voice.

"Only one class room, I was bored." Iris said.

"You were bored so you set fire to your school, Sally and you will get on great then." Beth sighed.

"Ha, I've only set fire to myself once and I didn't mean to." Sally defended herself.

"Yes but you were trying to set fire to me." Beth sighed.

"Yes I was wasn't I?" Sally laughed.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here." Iris chuckled.

The bell rang for break and Iris Beth and Sally left the Geography class room.

"Tore?" Beth asked Iris as they walked towards the canteen.

"If you'd like?" Iris said.

"Tore it is then." Beth said and hit Sally just as she was about to complain.

"Where first?" Sally asked.

"English?" Iris said and followed the two girls as they walked through some double doors.

"So why do you really want to know if we know who the kidnapper is?" Sally asked as they walked through the doors to English.

"So you do know who he is." Iris said.

"Why?" Beth prompted.

"Because I like to know what I'm up against, who to point a gun at, who to stab." Iris said in a dangerous voice.

"You really are insane aren't you?" Beth asked, worried.

"Not insane, just broken." Iris sighed.

"Well this is nice isn't it, now piss off so we can talk here." Said a voice from behind the 3 girls, Iris turned around and saw 5 girls all with bleach blond hair, 'perfect' faces and bodies, short skirts and fake tanned legs and to finish it all off designer leather handbags. Iris decided against pointing out that the girl who had spoken was holding the leather from between a cows legs.

"No." Iris said simply and calmly, putting all her weight on one leg and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?!" The girls said again, Iris looked at the group and made the deduction that she was talking to the ring leader.

"We were here first." Iris said.

"Yes, and now we're here." A different girl said, this one had a black hand bag that was clearly a fake.

"Your point being?" Iris asked.

"Look you're clear new here, so let me just explain something for you, if we want to be somewhere and you're in the way, you move, we're the queen bees around here." Said a different girl, her hair was growing out and her black roots were showing.

"Well you wrong there, a bee hive can only ever have one queen at a time and there's five of you, also I don't think that 'queen bees' sleep with each other's boyfriends and are carless enough to get pregnant." Iris said in a cold voice, looking towards the girl with black roots.

"That better not be true Hope!" The ring leader shouted.

"Well, I, um..." She trailed off as her face turned red from shock, fear and embarrassment.

"You BITCH!" The ring leader shouted and slapped Hopes face, pushing her against the wall and pulling her hair so hard that everyone present could hear the hairs snap.

"You haven't even been here one day and you've already started a fight between the two most notorious girls in the whole school." Sally laughed.

"I was merely the catalyst." Iris giggled. "Come on, we should go before this attracts attention." Iris said and the three girls left.

"That was fun, how on earth did you do that?" Beth asked.

"Call me Sherlock Holmes, it's a gift." Iris laughed.

"You really are crazy aren't you." Sally sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." Iris sighed. "But I tend not to dwell on that, what do we have next lesson?" Iris asked.

"Science, then lunch, we have to go see Miss Smith, then we have Maths with Miss Smith and then Art." Beth said, although she didn't sound that happy.

"How come we have to go see Miss Smith at lunch?" Iris asked.

"She just wants to see how you're getting on here." Beth said.

"To Science." Sally said is if they were going on a quest and they all began walking towards their next class.

"Why exactly are we going to class so early?" Iris asked.

"Because our Science is a creep, and his room has smelt of eggs ever since the girls started going missing." Beth said.

"Eggs as in hydrogen sulphate?" Iris asked.

"Yes, but it's weird, we always feel really light headed and dizzy after each lesson." Sally exclaimed.

"So you think he's the kidnapper?" Iris asked.

"No, I mean you can't use sulphur to knock someone out." Beth sighed. "We know it's one of the teachers here, we just don't know which one."

"Well, it's a god job I'm here then." Iris said in an upbeat voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beth asked.

"Well, I love a good mystery." Iris said, her voice full of excitement.

"Girls are going missing, people we know, people we're friends with." Sally exclaimed.

"Well don't you want to find them?" Iris said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Well yes but, do you really think we would find them?" Beth said disbelief in her voice.

"You never know until you try." Iris said, her voice full of honesty.

"True, well then, we have a mystery to solve." Beth chimed, pushing open the doors to the Science block.

"Oh, hello girls." Said an upbeat male voice from the side of the hallway.

"Ha Sir, we were just coming to see you." Sally said in a well acted, fake, happy voice.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked.

"Well, this is Iris, she's new here and we just wanted to catch her up on the Biology topic before the lesson started." Beth lied to the man in front of her.

"Oh ok then, the class room is open." He said and gestured towards one of the doors.

"Thanks Sir." Sally said and walked towards the door, opening it and walking with the other two girls.

"You're good." Iris said once the door was closed. "And you're right, it does smell of eggs in here." Iris said. "This is a Biology class room, so why does it smell like sulphur? Unless it's not sulphur at all." Iris said, her voice slightly worried.

"What do you mean, not sulphur, what else could it be?" Beth asked.

"I don't know." Iris sighed.

"Hang on, what's this." Sally said, pointing at a small stain on the floor.

"It looks like... blood." Beth exclaimed.

"It's blood." Iris said, bending down to see if she was right. "But it's been bleached; we wouldn't be able to get any DNA out of it." Iris sighed.

"How could you possibly know that?" Beth asked.

"I just do." Iris replied. She looked around the class room, trying to work out what was going on in the god forsaken school.

"Are you suggesting that?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I think that your creepy Science teacher is our kidnapper." Iris said standing up and continuing to look around the room.

"You've found a tiny bit of blood, how can you be sure that Sir is the kidnapper?" Asked Beth

"Because..." Iris began but then the bell rang and Sir walked into the class room.

"Damn." Sally hissed under her breath, she was on Iris's side; mostly because she sassed the 'queen bees'.

The lesson was just an ordinary lesson, a few people pissed about and were sent out then told that they would be staying in at lunch, but the lesson soon ended and the three girls headed to see Miss Smith. Although there was something bugging Iris, she knew she had missing something, she just didn't know what.

The three girls walked up the stairs to the Maths block, they walked down the hallway and then knocked on the door of Miss Smith's class room. They heard a "Come in" from within and so entered the room.

"Hi Miss." Iris greeted.

"How are you getting on then?" She asked.

"Fine, it's a really great school and I've met some really great people." Iris said in a happy voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." Miss Smith said.

"Death fog." Beth said suddenly.

"What?" Miss Smith asked.

"I watched a documentary about this poisonous fog that exploded from a volcanic lake in Africa, it killed hundreds of people only a few survived. At first people thought the gas was sulphur because the few survivors reported smelling eggs and almost all the people involved, alive or dead had strange burns all over their skin. But there were no sulphur residue anywhere and the fog was heavy, people on high ground lived to tell the tale. Sulphur isn't a heavy gas so it's couldn't be sulphur. The burns on the people's skin weren't burns at all, it was frost bite, and the people weren't smelling eggs, they were hallucinations, because the gas wasn't sulphur at all, it was CO ₁, Carbon Monoxide." Beth explained.

"Beth your brilliant!" Iris shouted.

"Oh shit." Sally said. "He held two girls back this lunch time."

"Girls, what are you talking about?" Miss Smith asked.

"We think our Science teacher Mr Stevens is the kidnapper, we found blood in his room and well now we know that for some reason he's using Carbon Monoxide which can be used to knock someone out." Iris said.

"You can't really believe that can you?" Miss Smith asked.

"Do you want to wait and find out?" Sally said and turned to the door.

"Fair point." Miss Smith said and followed Sally. The now four people walked down the hallway towards the Science block, they moved quickly and got to the class room very soon. The four women burst into the room and stopped dead as they saw what was in front of them. Two girls lay on the floor, and Mr Stevens stood over them. He was wearing a gas mask that covered his whole face.

The four women ran in, grabbing anything they could to try and stop Mr Stevens, but the gas in the room was to strong and Sally then Beth and finally Miss Smith fell to the ground but Iris was too clever. She let her wolf instincts take over, her eyes filled with yellow and black veins surrounded them. She felt her head swirling and spinning but she just managed to speak.

"Fuck you." She hissed and with the last of the strength she had she smashed her watch on a desk and on hearing a small click she fell to the floor.

oOo

please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback. And a little heads up, the next chapter really isn't very nice but has to happen in Iris's story line for her to be the character that I wanted.


	6. Undercover Part Two

_**WARNING**_ scenes of a violent sexual nature.

Lestrade sat on his desk chair, his feet resting on his desk. Sherlock and John sat on chairs in front of Lestrade's desk, Sherlock also had his feet on the desk but John did not, he was studying a laptop that had a police document on the screen.

"Find anything yet John?" Lestrade asked.

"Not yet." John sighed and continued to look at the screen

"Are you actually going to do anything Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"We already have one Holmes on the case." Sherlock said simply.

"So you're just going to sit there and do nothing?" John asked.

"Well I would play my violin but you wouldn't let me bring it." Sherlock complained.

"Oh you are impossible." John sighed.

Lestrade was about to speak when the iPad on his desk beeped and then light up. "Shit!" Lestrade said and grabbed the iPad.

"She fucked up already?" John asked in an alarmed voice.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked Standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Wait Sherlock we can't just run into a school, we have to at least get a warrant and a team." Lestrade said, also standing up.

"Well get them then, I'm not letting anything happen to Iris!" Sherlock said in a raised voice.

"She was right, you are sentimental." Lestrade said, looking at Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he circled the room.

"She said that you were the most sentimental person she knew." Lestrade said.

"You're only just working that out now, why do you think that the flat is full of crap?" Sherlock said rhetorically.

"Fair point." Lestrade said.

"Yeah well try living with it." John sighed.

"Can we have this conversation later please, my niece might be dead." Sherlock sighed.

"Sorry." Lestrade said and picked up the phone to get the warrant.

Iris slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding and her whole body felt like it had had the strength sucked out of it. She looked around the room and found herself in a class room walk in cupboard. The lights were off and Iris had to rely on her yellow eyes to see the room and the things within, she looked around best she could but she was tied to a chair with cable ties and she could only move her head. She could see two girls tied up in the same way as she was, she recognized one of them as Beth but the other she didn't know although she could tell she had been there for the longest. Although Iris couldn't see the rest of the room she could sense five other girls in there, two of them being Sally and Miss Smith.

Then the door opened, letting a beam of light into the small room, standing in the door way was Mr Stevens.

"I thought you would be awake first my little devil girl." He hissed as if he were a predator, his voice full of hunger and lust.

"I am not your little devil girl!" Iris hissed, anger burning in her voice.

"Then explain your eyes." He almost shouted, but he held it back.

"I will not tell a monster like you." She growled.

"Well then, if you do not tell me, I will force it out of you." He hissed dangerously, shutting the door behind him and walked towards Iris. Iris tried to move back as she saw the murderous lust in his eyes.

"What are you going to..." Iris began but stopped as she saw Mr Stevens unzip his flies. "No, no NO! Don't you dare!" Iris hissed through her teeth.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He growled cruelly, bending down and breathing down Iris's neck. Iris closed her eyes tight and began to sing.

"Come on skinny love just last the year." Iris sang the first lyric to 'Skinny Love' by Birdy.

"Singing isn't going to help you know." He hissed even closer to Iris's face, she clenched her fists and prepared herself for what was coming next.

"Pour a little salt you were never here," Iris sang perfectly even though she could feel tears in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat. She felt her skirt lift up and then tears pour down her face and a sob escape her mouth, but she continued to sing, for her voice was her light and no one would ever put it out.

"My my my, my my my, my-my my-my... Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer." She sang through her crying as the monster climbed on top of her.

"Tell my love to wreck it all, Cut out all the ropes ans let me fall, My my my, my my my, my-my, my-ym... Right in the moment this order's tall." She continued to sing, no one was going to take away her light. She felt his skin touch hers and she yelped in fear but continued singing.

"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind, and in the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind, 'cause I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be owning all the fines." She sobbed as Mr Stevens took her innocence; she held her eyes tight shut but tears still poured out, she gritted her teeth and bit through her tough, she clenched her fists and dug her finger nails into the palms of her hands until blood dripped down onto the floor.

"Come on skinny love, what happened here? Suckle on the hope in light brassieres, My my my, my my my, my-my my-my... Sullen load is, so slow on the split." Iris sobbed and tried to find a corner of her mind to hide it.

"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you t be balanced, and I told you to be kind, and now all your love is wasted, then who the hell was I? 'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches, and at the end of all you lies." Iris cried out into the room as she sang, she had found the corner in her mind, and she was never coming out.

"Who will love you? Who will fight? And who will fall far behind? Come on skinny love, My my my, my my my, my-my my-my... My my my, my my my, my-my my-my." Iris cried ever word as Mr Stevens pulled away, he simply looked at her and then left, locking the door behind him. It was over jus as fast as it had begun, and now all Iris could do was cry; her sobs were the only sound in the room.

Lestrade ran through the car park towards his unmarked police car, shortly followed by Sherlock, John and Donavon.

What's the plan when we get there?" Donavon asked as they jumped into the car.

"Hit the fire alarm, find the room their being held in and get them out, then find and arrest the kidnapper." John said as he did his seat belt, he sat in the back next to Donavon, Sherlock sat in the passenger seat next to Lestrade.

"Are you sure that will work?" Donavon asked as the car pulled up of the car park.

"It worked with Irene Adler." Sherlock said in his normal cold voice.

"What happed to her?" Lestrade asked as he drove straight through some red lights, almost hitting to cars but not seaming to care.

"She was captured by a terrorist cell and then someone helped her faked her death." Sherlock said in the same tone.

"Wait, I told you she was in America." John said. "And I was told by your brother that she was dead and that it would take 'Sherlock Holmes' to fake her death." John said, looking at the back of Sherlock's had with a look of -you little shit- painted on his face.

"I don't have to tell you everything, John" Sherlock sighed.

"No, only at three in the morning when I'm sleeping." John sighed.

"Hardly my fault you insist on sleeping every night." Sherlock said.

"You're impossible." Lestrade sighed as he turned a sharp corner, throwing everyone in the car to the left.

"Improbable." Sherlock corrected. "If I was impossible I wouldn't be here."

"We live in hope." John laughed dryly.

"I pay the rent; if I weren't here you would be living with your sister." Sherlock informed his friend. "You would also be a depressed alcoholic."

"I still might be if you don't shut up." John retorted to his flatmate.

"Can you two just stop having a domestic and focus?" Lestrade sighed and stopped the car outside the gates to the school.

"We were not having a domestic!" John argued as they got out of the car.

"Everybody remember the plan?" Donavon asked as she stepped out of the car and walked towards the gates.

"Yep." John and Lestrade said, Sherlock just nodded.

John and Donavon walked through the gates towards the school, Sherlock was just about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lestrade standing behind him.

"Sherlock," Lestrade said. "You know what to expect don't you, these are kidnappings in a school, anything could have happened to Iris."

"I am perfectly aware of that Lestrade, I don't like to let my emotions get in the way of case and I know what you were getting at, if anything has happened to Iris I will point a gun at the person responsible." Sherlock said in a -don't ever try stopping me- voice and he walked away, towards the school.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade called after him. "Take the bullets out." He said and followed the man.

The four people walked towards the school and straight through the doors, Sherlock hit the fire alarm without even thinking. Within seconds there were children and teachers running everywhere. Sherlock turned his coat collars up and walked through the crowd, quickly cutting through and out the other side. Once the other three had come through Sherlock simply walked towards the science block.

The others followed and as they entered the science block they looked around.

"Which room? Sherlock do you still have the iPad?" John asked.

Sherlock pulled the iPad out of his coat and looked at the screen. "That one." Sherlock pointed and walked right over to it.

"Wait do we have a plan for this bit?" John asked.

"No. " Sherlock said and walked straight into the room.

"Sherlock!" John called in annoyance and ran towards the door. Sherlock looked around the room and carefully studied it, looking for anything that could show the whereabouts of his niece.

"The cupboard." Sherlock said simply and waited for the others to come in.

"What?" Donavon asked.

"Their all in the cupboard look, there's blood on the floor and it's the only place that they could be." Sherlock explained and walked towards the door.

"Sherlock it will be locked." Lestrade said.

"Good job I brought this then." Sherlock said and removed a deodorant can from within his coat, he sprayed the door handle and it began to smoke.

"Sherlock what is that?" Lestrade asked.

"Just something I made when John was out on a date." Sherlock said and waited for the smoking to stop; when it did he kicked the door open and walked into the room. The sense that unveiled before him, even for him, horrified him to the point that he had to put a hand over his mouth. Iris sat, tied to a chair, her hand hung low as to hide her face, her bare legs were red and bruised and what Sherlock could see of her face was cold and emotionless.

"Iris?" Sherlock asked carefully but she didn't respond.

"Help us!" Beth cried from her chair, John ran in and quickly cut through the cable ties, releasing all of the girls including Iris. They all ran from the room, but Iris just stayed there, she sat in the chair not moving.

Sherlock didn't want to believe what he was seeing but he knew it was the truth. "I'm sorry." He said and walked closer towards Iris. "I should have never pulled you into this."

She looked up and reveal her tear stained face, black make up lines ran down from her eyes, a line of blood ran down from the corner of her left lip.

"Your words will not fix this." She sighed out as if it was the most painful thing she had ever said.

"Iris," Sherlock began but stopped when she turned her head away.

"What's going on?" Miss Smith asked.

"Donavon will explain it to you all." Lestrade said and looked over to his colleague. Sally and Beth didn't follow the other; they wanted to know who Iris really was and what had happened to her.

"Who is she; her name isn't Brown is it?" Beth said to John.

"No, her name is Iris Holmes, she's his niece." John said and pointed to Sherlock who was helping Iris up.

"What happened to her?" Sally asked, her hands still shaking for a reason that she didn't quite understand.

"I don't know?" John said.

John was about to go see to Iris when the door opened, and in walked Mr Stevens. All of the girls that had been kidnapped looked up and quickly huddled together in fear.

"So you found my little project then?" He said in a cold and dangerous voice.

"Project?!" John shouted.

"Yes, my little project to prove myself." He said and walked into the room, walked past the dangerously angry John and quickly turned his attention to Sherlock and his broken niece.

"You always have to ruin everything, don't you?" Mr Stevens asked rhetorically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sherlock asked.

"James Moriarty says hel..." He started but stopped suddenly as a loud metallic sound reverberated around the room. Mr Stevens fell to his knees and then he fell sideways onto the floor. Behind him was a slightly shocked Miss Smith holding a fire extinguisher in both hands.

oOo

So sorry for this chapter, it's just one of those things that needed to happened so that Iris's character was ready to become a hunter, don't worry, things will start getting better for Iris in the next few chapters.


	7. Calm After The Storm

Once again Sherlock, John and Lestrade sat in Lestrade's office, but now the case was done, to put it poetically, the battle's won but the child id lost. Sherlock hung his head in shame as Lestrade talked at him, Sherlock wasn't listening.

"Sherlock, it wasn't your fault." Lestrade said, and Sherlock finally listened.

"Never was Billy, that doesn't change things." Sherlock said bluntly.

"You need to move on from that and help your niece recover." Lestrade almost ordered.

"I've tried and I'll try." Sherlock said and looked to John.

"I'm going to see Iris then I'm going to visit an old friend." Sherlock said and got up."I'd appreciate your company." He said to his flatmate.

"Oh, ok." John said and got up from his seat.

"Fine, I'll sort out this mess then." Lestrade sighed and turned to the mountain of paper work on his desk.

"Have fun." John said and left the room.

"Sherlock what's going on, what did you mean back there?" John asked.

"Billy, the skull on the mantel, he was a very old friend of mine, a good friend." Sherlock said. "And that's all I'm going to say here."

"What do you mean 'here'?" John asked as they walked down the hallway, towards the room Iris was recovering in.

"There are too many people listening, it's rather personal." Sherlock sighed.

"Fine." John said, not completely happy with this answer.

"Iris won't press charges." Sherlock said after a few minutes.

"What?!" John asked in shock. "Sherlock she has to!"

"No, she doesn't. She's a Holmes and no matter what you or I or anyone say she will not change her mind." Sherlock sighed.

"Sherlock, she has to!" John almost ordered.

"No, it's too late for her now, there's no point in putting her in a court room when she'll say nothing." Sherlock said, they reached to room where Iris was and walked in. Iris sat on a chair behind a desk, her hands were wrapped in cloth to spot her doing anymore damage to herself.

"I want to go home." Iris said very quietly, nothing like her normal self.

"I know, that's why we're here." Sherlock said.

"Lestrade said I had to stay for questioning." Iris said in a child like voice.

"We both know he'd just be wasting his time." Sherlock said and offered a hand to his niece. Iris took his hand and stood up, walking towards the door. Iris stopped once they were out of the room and looked up at Sherlock, her eyes wide and hoping.

"I'd rather go back to Bakers Street first." She said and Sherlock nodded his head.

"Come on, before anyone sees." John prompted as he heard someone walking in their direction.

The three of them walked with purpose down the hallway and towards the entrance of Scotland, although they got some funny looks as they left the building they continued on and hailed a taxi. Sherlock claimed in first and told the cabby were they were going, John and Iris joined him in the taxi and sat back. When the taxi stopped outside the cemetery that Sherlock's empty coffin had been buried in, John looked to his flat mate with a confused expression.

"Iris needs to see something." Sherlock said before John could ask.

"O...ok." John said as the two Holmes' got out of the taxi. They walked alone the gravel path, towards a small group of grave stones, one of the graves had two deep crimson rose flowers in front of it.

"Billy Mathews, Friend." John read off the stone.

"He was my best friend since I was 8, and he died because of me." Sherlock sighed.

"Sherlock I'm..." John started but was cut off by Sherlock.

"It was my fault, it was completely my fault. I'm not going to go into details here, but I never moved on, Iris and because I didn't, well you know that rest." Sherlock said in an ashamed voice.

"I don't take drugs uncle, it's too dangerous under my circumstances and I don't go to university so how could I get kicked out." Iris said coldly just like Sherlock would and then walked away, back towards the taxi they had asked to stay.

"You were kicked out of university?" John asked once Iris had left.

"It's not something I'm proud of, I did get my degree, it was just 4 years later then I wanted." Sherlock sighed.

"I never realised that..." John trailed off.

"I was just like Iris, full of life, rude, happy, annoying, disruptive, dangerous even." Sherlock sighed.

"You are dangerous." John said to his flatmate.

"Iris is a different type of dangerous, she's unpredictable, unnaturally strong, very fast and gets very angry very fast. It's a miracle that she didn't kill Mr Stevens." Sherlock said. "Never underestimate her." Sherlock said in all seriousness.

"You need to be there for her Sherlock, no matter how dangerous she may be." John said.

"I know, but there's only so much I can do. I'm hoping that the cult will help her but, they only ever really meet on a full moon and even then they're just wondering around London looking for werewolves." Sherlock sighed.

"But aren't they bound to hunt werewolves, the first made some kind of deal with a cross roads demon." John said.

"I don't know, how do you know about this, you talking about it likes it's a completely normal think." Sherlock asked.

"When I was on tour, a mate of mine had the same tattoo as Iris, it was on his shoulder though. He was really strong, fast, but he didn't look it, every full moon he would disappear from the barracks, he wouldn't tell anyone why or where he went. But one afternoon when we were on patrol, he just stopped in his tacks, we were on our own and he just looked at me, wide yellow eyes staring at me, full of fear. He was so scared, he just looked at me and said that he stood on a mine. By some miracle we both got out of it alive and when we were back at the barracks he had to explain his eyes, and so he told me everything he knew about supernatural beings including himself." John said and turned away from the head stone.

"How did you escape the mine?" Sherlock asked.

"I can't remember." John said and started walking back to the taxi.


	8. Making of a Hunter -1

2 months passed, Iris slowly recovered after taking advice from John to see his therapist. She still didn't talk about what happed, although everybody knew, she would never speak. After telling Ella how she would sing to make herself feel better, Ella suggested that Iris should join a band and take up the offer of a scholarship at one of London's top universities. So that's what Iris did, she joined a group called caillte which is Irish for lost; there were 3 other members, Sam, Jane and Tom.

But Iris was still a shell of her former self, no smart ass comments or rude deductions, Iris even stopped insulting the prime minister. She spent more and more time with the cult, taking her pain out on werewolves ever full moon. Being whatever it was she was had its upsides, although Iris was bound to hunt werewolves she didn't see it as a curse. Hunters came and went, Iris fort them off, she helped Lestrade with cases, argued with Donavon and pissed off Anderson.

Iris sat in John's arm chair, her legs crossed, looking at her hands in her lap. Sherlock sat opposite in his chair, looking at his niece with concerned eyes.

"When was the last time you went out?" Sherlock asked.

"Last night." Iris said, looking up her uncle with wide and broken eyes.

"You were with the colt, it doesn't count." Sherlock sighed.

"Fine, a couple months." Iris sided out, defeated.

"This isn't like you Iris, why are you doing this to yourself?" Sherlock asked Iris.

"I wish I knew, I just don't want to, every time I try I just remember and..." Iris trailed off and looked back down at her hands.

Sherlock lent forward and put his hand on Iris's knee; Iris looked up, surprised by the sudden and uncharacteristic act of affection.

"Like you never did this." Iris said.

"Iris, I was worse and I don't want you to end up like me." Sherlock said, looking up at his niece with hoping eyes.

"Uncle Sherlock, I'm not here to talk about how broken I am, I'm here to help you with a case." Iris sighed and sat upright away from her uncle.

"Iris, at least-" Sherlock started but was cut off by his niece's harsh words.

"NO, I'm not going to talk about it Sherlock, can't you just piss off and mind your own for once!?" Iris shouted angrily, almost letting the yellow in her eyes show. "I should be at band practise right now, good bye uncle." Iris growled and stood, grabbing her bag from nest to John's arm chair and mover heavy footed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she left 221. As Iris was about to storm down the road a black car pulled up next to 221, out of the car came John and Lestrade who both looked at Iris with confusion.

"Iris, what's the matter?" John asked, slowly, trying to work out what was wrong.

"Your flatmate is a tit!" Iris spat harshly.

"Oh what has he done now?" John sighed.

"He just won't let it drop; I don't want his help or anyone else's. He just doesn't get that!" Iris almost screamed but held it back.

"You should make the most the of it Iris, you know it won't last." Lestrade sighed with an air of humour.

"It doesn't make it any less annoying." Iris sighed, this time more calm. "Look I have to go to band practise, bye John, Lestrade." Iris said and walked down the street, her bag pulled across her shoulder. Her green parker coat wrapped tightly around her to keep out the winter cold.

Iris walked through the doors of the university music studios, she looked around but didn't see anyone. Closing her eyes and relaxing, sensing one other person in the room, she turned the corner to other part of the room and saw Jane sitting with her back to Iris.

"Ha Jane." Iris greeted her Texan friend.

"Oh, ha Iris, how ya'll do'en?" Jane asked, spinning around in her chair to see her friend.

"Not so good, my uncle just wouldn't shut up." Iris sighed and slumped down in the chair next to Jane.

"Oh, you poor thing, well you can relax here, what songs you've been listening this past week?" Jane said in an upbeat and strongly accented Texan voice.

"I just downloaded the Of Monsters And Men album so mostly that, but I've kinda been listening to Kodaline and Birdy as well." Iris sighed, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Jane was about to say something when Sam and Tom burst into the room, beaming smiles carved onto their faces.

"Ha boys!" Jane said in a load and excited voice.

"Guys guess what?!" Tom shouted, tucking a curl of his unruly ginger hair behind his ear and out of his face.

"The band that was supposed to be playing here next month cancelled and the event organisers just asked if we would play the gig!" Sam shouted, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh my God that's amazing, what did you say?" Jane asked, jumping up from her seat, filled with anticipation.

"We said YES!" Tom shouted, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Wait," Iris said. "do we even know any proper songs?" She asked.

"Um?" Everyone said, suddenly the realisation that they would be playing in front of real people hit them.

"I'll Google some song lyrics." Iris said.

"I think I might search for some song notes." Tom said and walked over to one of the computers.

"I'll join you." Jane said, leaving Sam to help Iris.

"So what songs?" Sam asked.

"What songs were the other band going to play?" Jane asked.

"it was like folk music, but like modern." Tom replied.

"So like the stuff I listen to?" Iris asked, looking around the small room of her friends.

"Yeah, I suppose." Tom said, nodding up and down in a kind of annoying way.

"Tom stop doing that!" Everyone ordered.

"Thank you, I'll just get my phone out my bag and find some songs." Iris said and pulled open her bag.

"What sort of stuff were you thinking of?" Jane asked.

"Well, I've got RY X, Kodaline, Birdy, The Lumineers, Tom Milsom and Of Monsters and Men." Iris said, reading through the artists on her phone. "Oh and Imagine Dragons, maybe some Fun, but there stuff is hard."

"Well that gives us a lot to work through." Jane sighed.

"Look folk is really fun to sing and play, I mean we can all play the right instruments." Iris sighed, trying to raise her fellow band member's sprits.

"Play something." Sam asked, picking up his acoustic guitar and passing to Iris.

"Um," Iris said, grabbing the guitar and sitting it on her knee. "Ok I'll play Dirty Paws." Iris said and checked that the guitar was in tune. (follow link in description to listen to the song.)

Iris began playing the guitar, plucking the strings like they were going to break at any moment, her head slowly moved as the sounds filled the room. And then she started to sing, her voice pure and sweet, dancing around the room; her face lit up and her eyes sparkled just like they used to.

"Jumping up and down on the floor, My head is an animal. And once there was an animal, It had a son that mowed the lawn. The son was an ok guy, They had a pet dragonfly. The dragonfly it ran away, but it came back with a story to say." Iris sang, her voice floating over the notes like a swan on a lake. Iris begin the short part in between the two verses, her fingers dancing over the stings, her iridescent blue nails moving like a kingfisher diving into a river. She didn't look up as she played, just looking down at the stings, her eyes sparkling even brighter. And then she started singing again.

"Her dirty paws and furry coat, She ran down the forest slope. The forest of talking trees, They used to sing of the birds and the bees. The bees had declared a war, The shy wasn't big enough for them all. The birds, they got help from below, From dirty paws and creatures of snow." Iris sang, her voice even sweeter than before. She hummed as she began the next gap in between verses, nodding her head to the beat of the song, her foot tapping on the floor to add to the sound of the song.

"So for a while things were cold, They were scared down in their holes. The forest that once was green, was coloured black by these killing machines. But she and her furry friends, took down bee and her men. And that's how the story goes, the story beast with those four dirty paws!" Iris sang, her voice filling with an emotions that was somewhere between pride and determination. "La la la, la la la laaa." Iris sang, finishing the sings and concentrating on the music, her fingers moving and foot tapping out the beat, Iris finished up the song and then looked up from the guitar. She looked around to see three face, jaws dropped in shock.

"Wait, did I do something wrong?" Iris asked, confusion and pain spread across her face.

"Iris that was... that was amazing, I've never heard anyone sing like that before, it was enchanting." Tom stuttered, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Really?" Iris asked. "I've never really sung in front of people before, I mean." Iris sighed, suddenly she felt very small and exposed.

"Yeah, Iris you're amazing, you can really sing!" Jane exclaimed, hugging her friend awkwardly around the guitar.

And so the four band members played their favourite songs and Iris and Sam sang along when they knew the lyrics. Time flow fast and before they knew it, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. As they were packing things away Iris's phone bussed in her pocket, her pulled it out and read the text.

_what do you know about witches? -GL_

_probably enough, why. -IH_

_lyell centre's laboratory, now, ask for __dr. nikki alexander__. -GL_

_fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. -IH_

Iris put her phone back in her pocket and turned to see her fellow band members.

"Sorry, I have to go, friend needs my help." Iris said grabbing her bag from the table and pulling her coat over her shoulders.

"Who?" Jane asked, but was distracted by her own phone. "Sorry I've got to go as well." She sighed and grabbed her stuff.

"I'll tell you later." Iris called as she left the room, she ran down the hall way whilst searching the web on her phone. She checked her bag for her journal; it was full of notes, spells, rituals and drawings from the supernatural world. She found the journal and pulled it out, she would read through some notes on the cab ride to where ever it was Lestrade wanted her to meat.

Iris hopped out the cab and paid the driver, walking up to the building -journal held tightly to her chest- she looked up at the building and walked in through the doors. She was about to ask the women behind the reception desk when she saw a familiar face.

"Lestrade!" Iris called and jogged over to the desk where he was standing.

"Iris, good you made it, come on I need to introduce you to the team. Come on." Lestrade said as he greeted Iris.

"No help then?" Iris asked.

"Sorry Iris, this case is really starting to get to us; you're really our last resort." Lestrade sighed, walking down the hallway.

"Leave her." Iris said out of the blue.

"What?" Lestrade asked, slightly confused.

"Your wife, leave her. She's cheating on you with two other men and she clearly doesn't love you anymore because she's done it before." Iris explained to Lestrade, although she stopped when she saw the distressed look on Lestrade's face.

"I thought we were ok." Lestrade sighed in a heartbreaking kink of a way.

"Don't worry Greg, you're a great guy. You'll find someone." Iris said, trying to make him feel better by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Three bloody marriages." Lestrade sighed, frustrated.

"Maybe try men." Iris said in an upbeat and cheery voice, patting Lestrade on the shoulder in a patronising way.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Lestrade said as he continued to walk down hall.

"By saying that you did in fact respond." Iris retorted.

"Very clever." Lestrade sighed and came to a stop outside some double doors.

"Is this it?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, come on, Nikki is waiting." Lestrade said and pushed open the door, walking through he was greeted by Nikki and Jack.

"Oh great you made it, Nikki." Nikki said, putting her hand out to greet Iris.

"Iris Holmes, nice to meat you." Iris said, shaking Nikki's hand.

"You didn't say she was a Holmes, Lestrade." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"And is that a problem?" Iris asked with a cheeky voice and smile.

"What did you say it was you specialised in?" Nikki asked quickly.

"I didn't." Iris said. "I'd like to see the bodies and anything found with them."

"Well you get straight to the point don't you?" Jack laughed.

"Well, it'd just part of how I am." She sang.

"Lestrade do you think it a good idea for Iris to see the bodies?" Nikki asked.

"It's why I asked her here." He replied.

Iris looked at the four bodies, that had suffered seemingly impossible deaths.

"So how did they all die?" Iris asked, looking at Nikki.

"Well the first one, Anne Smith was frozen to death by a carton of frozen milk, after just picking it up. The second death, John Bird, had a lung full of sea water. Thomas Roberts, was boiled to death in the shower and Jamie Howell, well she cooked her own head with a hair drier." Nikki sighed.

"Oh that's just not nice." Iris said.

"Yes well, we were hoping you could shed some light on what the hell happened." Jack said from the other side of the glass.

"So what linked them?" Iris asked.

"At each crime scene a small leather bag was found." Jack replied.

"Huuum, what was in them?" Iris asked.

"We haven't opened them." Nikki said.

"Well why the hell not?!" Iris exclaimed.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain, every time we went to open them we just couldn't." Nikki said.

"Idgits." Iris sighed and walked out the room.

"So Greg said you're studying at university." Jack said as he walked with Iris down the hall way.

"Drama, mostly singing." Iris replied, following Jack into a room that had all the things found with the bodies.

"How are you finding it?" Jack asked.

"It's ok, I like living away from my family." Iris admitted.

"Not get along with your family then?" Jack asked as he picked up some evidence bags and put them on the table for Iris to look over.

"Not really, I have twin brothers and a Father that only gives a shit when I break into one of his secret military bases." Iris sighed, opening the bag and looking at the contents. "Hex bags?" Iris said, slightly confused but proud of Lestrade for getting it right.

"Hex bags?" Jack asked, very confused and slightly unnerve.

"Witches supposedly used them to kill or curse their enemies, I wonder what's inside?" Iris said holding it up to the light and looking at it.

"I heard you Holmes's were crazy but witches?" Jack sighed, watching Iris open the hex bag. The contents reviled two small bones, a gold coin and a silver fish scale.

"I have no idea with any of this stuff is" Iris sighed, picking up the scale and shinning the light through it.

"Well those look like infant bones" Jack interjected, looking at the bone.

"Yes I think you're right, I might have this coin in my journal, hang on." Iris said, pulling her journal out of her bag that she had put on the side of the table and started flicking through the pages. "I think it's about in the middle."

"You said you broke into military bases, how?" Jack asked Iris, not really wanting the answer.

"Well, there are two ways. I can use my access all areas pass that I defiantly didn't steal from my father or I could just do it the old fashioned way and simple break in" Iris said casually as she found the page with all the coins on it.

"I don't want to know the rest do I?" Jack was starting to get slightly worried.

"No you probably don't, any way I think I've found the coin, it's a Norwegian coin from about 600AD." Iris said, showing Jack the book.

"Where did you get this book?" He asked, flicking through the pages.

"Oh, I wrote it myself, I got really bored one weekend and was stuck at home with the flu." Iris said, looking at the contents of the bag and sighing.

"You wrote this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if you have the right sources you can write pretty much anything." Iris said modestly. "If these are infant bones is there any way you could trace them back to their parents" Iris asked Jack as he looked at the scale.

"We should be able to, just as long as they haven't been contaminated."

"Oh, I think I know where I can find out with sort of scale this is!" Iris said suddenly.

"May I ask, where?" Jack asked Iris.

"There's a small community of European women that live by a small stretch of the Thames, they'll know what fish this is from." Iris explained, picking up the scale and putting it into a small evidence bag and slipping it into her bag.

"Do they speak English?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I've never met any of them, sorry." Iris sighed.

"Well if you think they might have any information we should go meat them." Jack said, thinking that this was probably their only lead so far.

"You're right, will Nikki mind if you come with?" Iris asked as she picked up her bag and put her journal back in.

"I think so, I'll ask. Do you think you should talk to Lestrade?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, he's find, just as long as I don't fuck it up." Iris said and pulled her parker coat over her shoulders.

"Do you do that a lot?" Jack asked.

"I try not to." Iris joked, turning to walk out the door.

Iris and Jack walked down the bank of the Thames; Jack looked around, at the ground and sure line.

"Ok so apparently they speak Latin, which is good because so do I." Iris said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Ok so, where exactly do these women live?" Jack asked, noticing the knife that Iris was holding in her coat sleeve.

"Down here somewhere, I'm not really sure." Iris admitted.

"Ok, what are we actually going to ask these people?" Jack asked, now seeing a gun hidden in her coat.

"Well none of them are our murderer, butknow that at least one of them has seen them. So I'm going to asked if anyone they haven't seen before has been around here." Iris said.

"That's it?" Jack asked.

"Well these women are known for their, well let's just say that they like to start fights." Iris sighed.

"So that's why you have a knife and gun." Jack frowned.

"Whenever I don't bring a knife or gun something goes wrong." Iris sighed as they approached a rundown building made of stone; Jack looked at it, confused as to why there was a building on the bank of the Thames.

"Why is there a building here?" Jack asked, looking at it.

"Because someone built it." Iris retorted, trying and failing to make a joke.

"No, really, why?" Jack asked, not amused by Iris.

"They built it," Iris said, pointing at the group of women standing around the building that, now that they were closer they could see that there were two walls getting into the river, hiding an area of water and sure from view. "I don't know why."

"You're a Holmes, can't you deduce it?" Jack asked.

"I can't deduce from 200m away." Iris laughed.

"You disappoint me." Jack joked. Both Jack and Iris suddenly stopped when they sure one of the women start walking towards them.

"Tu quis es?!" -who are you- The women shouted when she was about 50m away.

"Iris est nomen meum, quod est Lorem ipsum." -my name is Iris, this is Jack- Iris replied in perfect Latin.

"Quae petitio tua?" -what do you want- The women asked. She had black hair that ran all the way down to her hips, her skin was a cool olive colour that matched her green eyes perfectly. She was stunningly beautiful but wore no makeup.

"Quis est hic?" -who does this belong to- Iris said, holing up the scale, the women took it and studied it.

"Scitis, quid faciemus?" -you know what we are- The women asked, looking up with fear and shock shining in her eyes.

"Vellum te scio, sed non Lorem. Qui est scala potest dixeritis mihi, obsecro." - I know that you're a mermaid, but Jack doesn't. now please can you tell me who's scale this is- Iris said to reassure the women.

"Bonum est Kate scriptor eu puto." - good, I think that this scale is one of Kate's- The women said, handing the scale back.

"Secundo, utrum possit habere cognomina?" -does she have a surname- Iris asked.

"Nescio nomine virgo est, sed dicitur homo, Charlie maritari Bassett." - I don't know her maiden name but she's married to a man called Charlie Bassett- The women said, looking back to the other women.

"Lorem ipsum dolor." -thank you- Iris said. "We're looking for a women called Kate Bassett, she's married to a man called Charlie." Iris said to Jack.

"CATHARINA quid agis?" -CATHERINE what are you doing- Shouted an angry red haired women as she stormed over.

"Paenitet me, ne." -I'm sorry, please don't- The women pleaded with the red head.

"I nunc," -Go now! -The red head ordered. She ran off, back to the stone building.

"You have no right to be here!" She hissed in a Greek accent, her cold green eyes staring into Iris's

"You have no right to stop us being here!" Iris growled back, she moved in front of Jack, to protect him from the angry mermaid and so she could glare at her with yellow eyes.

"Why are you here?" The red head demanded, tensing her body in defence.

"We're here on official police business." Jack interjected, trying to defuse the tension.

"Leave, I don't want the police near the girls!" She hissed.

"Make us!" Iris threatened.

"Fine." The women growled, stepped forwards and for just a second flashed her ice cold reptilian eye to threaten Iris. The women shot forward and tried to grab Iris's shoulder but before she could Iris had grabbed her arm and twisted it around. Iris then hooked her leg around the woman's ankle and flipped her in the air. She landed on the ground with a load bone cracking sound.

"Don't try to fight me, you know who I am, it doesn't work." Iris hissed, looking at the women lying on the ground with cold and unforgiving eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jack asked, looking at the women lying on the ground.

"Many unexpected skills required in the field of pissing off a father that doesn't care." Iris stated.

"Really?" Jack asked, not really believing her.

"No, I get into a lot of fights so I learnt to Youtube." Iris said, turning around and walking away.

"You're just going to leave her?" Jack asked.

"She's a bitch, why should I help her?" Iris said. "And we don't have time for sorrys."

"Fare point." Jack said, following Iris off the Thames bank.

"We're looking for a women called Kate Bassett." Jack said to Nikki whilst Iris sat on the corner of Nikki's desk.

"So she's our murderer?" Clarissa asked.

"Sorry I don't think we've been introduced." Iris said.

"Sorry, this is Clarissa Mullery." Nikki said. Iris jumped off the desk and put her hand out, Clarissa moved her wheel chair forwards so she could shack her hand.

"Iris Holmes," She greeted. "And you're wrong, she's not the murderer but she does know who is." Iris said, jumping back onto the desk.

"Ok, do you know anything about her?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you and it has no relevance to the case." Iris sighed.

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

"Because I said so, and don't give me the 'and what gives you that authority' look because I out rank all of you." Iris sighed.

"Fine." Nikki sighed.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Jack asked.

"No, but my uncle does." Iris said smugly, handing her phone to Jack. Just as she did it bussed and a text appeared on the screen.

_245 Jamaica Street east end, flat 6. You owe me -SH _

"Am I good, or am I good?" Iris said rhetorically.

"Well." Jack said.

"Ha, I saved your ass today." Iris argued.

"You did not, I was perfectly capable of stopping her." Jack protested.

"I would have liked to see you try." Iris retorted.

"Alright, put your hand bags away." Clarissa sighed.

"I'm sure Jack could have, I've seen him in the boxing ring." Nikki defended.

"Oh I'm sure he could have, but the women I took out was twice his strength and speed." Iris sighed.

"You took her out pretty easily." Jack said.

"I'm faster." Iris said proudly.

"No offence Iris, but you don't look it." Clarissa said.

"You haven't seen her in action." Jack said.

"This is all very nice but shouldn't we tell Lestrade that we have a lead?" Nikki asked.

"No, he'll just want to come, and then he'll bring Sergeant Donavon and I don't get along with her." Iris said.

"Ok, so we just go and ask her questions." Jack said.

"Sounds about right." Iris said.

Iris, Jack and Nikki walked down the street, they found the block of flats they were looking for and walked up to the door. Iris pressed down on the intercom for flat 6 and waited.

"Hello?" Asked a quiet voice from the speaker.

"My name is Iris Holmes, I'm here with a man called Jack and a women called Nikki, we need to talk to you." Iris said.

"What about?" The women asked.

"About, Scio qui sis, quid, lancibus et sumens de pythonissam qui fuit oportet scire, illa quattuor occisi, si vis eamus Kate adipiscing." -I know who and what you are, a witch took some of your scales and we need to know who she was, she killed four people, if you'd please let us in. Kate- Iris said.

"Was that Latin?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I'm fluent." Iris replied.

"Ok, I'll buss you in." Kate said.

"Thank you." Iris replied.

The door opened and they walked through, getting into the lift and pressing down on the 6 button. The door closed and Iris took hold of the side bar, tight, and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked.

"I don't like being in small places that I can't get out." Iris admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because," Iris didn't elaborate, just held the side bar tighter. The doors opened and the three of them walked into the flat.

The women that greeted them had short bleached hair with black roots showing, like the other two women she wore no makeup but was just as stunningly beautiful.

"She came two weeks ago, said if I didn't give them to her she would kill my baby." Kate sighed as she cradled the infant in her arms.

"Do you know her name?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, and I know where she lives." Kate said. "I just don't understand, she helped me get away from the others, set me free, helped me when I was pregnant. Why would she do something like this?" Kate cried. "She was so kind, but when she came, it was like it wasn't even her."

"It's ok Kate, you've done nothing wrong." Nikki said.

"It doesn't make me feel any better." She sighed.

"Kate you said you knew where she lives?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I don't know the address but somewhere in Belgravia, her name is Samantha Abington." Kate sighed.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"You'll stop her wont you? Forever?" Kate asked.

"We'll do our best." Nikki said, turning to leave.

The three of them left the flat and once they were back outside Iris sighed out.

"Bloody hell I hate lifts, and flats... just hate them." She shivered.

"Really that bad?" Jack asked.

"Put me in a boxing ring or point a gun at me and I'm fine, but in a small space and I'm done for." Iris admitted.

"Boxing ring? You box?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'm perfectly happy in one, well we know who to look for now, I'll text Lestrade." Iris sighed.

"I'm training tonight, want to see if you can beat me?" Jack asked.

"Oh hell yes, I'll take you down in one move." Iris boasted.

"We'll see about that." Jack said. "I'll text you the details." And then they departed, Jack and Nikki went back to the labs and Iris went back to her student accommodation (stupidly long word).

oOo

See, told you things would get better for Iris. A review would be nice...


	9. Making of a Hunter 2

Iris walked towards the gym where Jack and Nikki were waiting outside. The scruffy brown leather boots she always wore hung out the side of her ironically pink gym bag.

"I didn't think you were coming." Iris said to Nikki.

"And miss Jack getting beaten up." Nikki laughed.

"And I thought we were friends." Jack sighed sarcastically.

The three of them walked into the gym and to the changing rooms, there were only about 4 other people there so Nikki just sat in the women's changing rooms as Iris changed.

Iris pulled on her jogging bottoms and fell over as she tried to get her leg into the fabric. Pulling herself off the floor, she looked into her bag to find her sports bra and on finding it, began a battle of wits. She pushed it over her head and pulled it over her chest, moving it as to make it more comfortable. She shrugged her blue hoodie over her shoulders and turned the corner to see Nikki.

"Did you fall over?" Nikki asked.

"Yep, had a fight with my jogging bottoms." Iris laughed.

"Clearly." Nikki joked.

"Do you think that Jack will be distracted by my sports bra?" Iris asked cheekily.

"In all honesty I don't think he's even ever fort with a girl before." Nikki laughed.

"Hum, this should be fun." Iris chuckled.

"Come on, he'll be waiting." Nikki said and started for the door.

Iris walked out the room and to the boxing ring, putting her gloves on as she entered the room. Jack was in the other corner of the room wearing only shorts and gloves.

"Are you sure you want to fight Jack?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sure." Iris replied and unzipped her hoodie, hanging it on the coat rack on the wall.

"How did you get those...?" Nikki stopped but it was too late.

"You mean the scars." Iris sighed. "Mostly from fights, I was stabbed and I've been shot a few times." Iris informed Nikki.

"That looks like an animal attack." Nikki said in shock, looking at the three parallel scars running across Iris's back.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't know how I got that one." Iris laughed, walking over to the boxing ring. "Ready?" She asked Jack, raising one eyebrow.

"Whenever you are." Jack said, ducking under the rope on the ring and into it.

"Are you two going to stop flirting and start fighting?" Nikki sighed.

"We were not flirting!" They both protested at the same time.

"Of course not." Nikki laughed.

"So, shall we begin?" Iris asked, trying and failing to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"No cheating." Nikki said.

"As if we would." Jack laughed.

"Ok, um, fight?" Nikki said, trying to think of whatever it was you say to start a fight. But both Iris and Jack knew what she meant and started at each other, their body language changed from not really caring to that of two territorial tomcats. Jack took s sing at Iris's face but she nimbly ducked out of the way and quickly punched Jack in the gut, pushing him against the ropes on the other side of the ring.

"Told you I was fast." Iris said in a 'I told you so' so of a way.

"Yeah, ok." Jack spluttered as he regained his balance and stood up.

Iris smirked and shot across the ring, punching Jack in the nose, causing his head to crack upwards and a bead of blood to escape from his nose and run down to his lip.

"Never judge a book by its cover," Iris said, stepping back from Jack to give him a chance to recover. "Unless you read the back, and then you should judge it."

Nikki laughed but stopped abruptly when Jack pushed himself off the roped and towards Iris, punching her in the right shoulder to stop her punches from being as hard. Iris was knocked back, her face cover in shock that quickly turned to annoyance. She glared at Jack and then swiftly, aiming for his cheek, punched Jack in the shoulder. Iris glared again, and this time, punched Jack directly in the eye. Before too long the fight descended into anarchy and Nikki had to put a stop to it after she thought she saw Jack pulling Iris's hair.

"Why did you stop us?" Iris asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because you were going to kill each other." Nikki sighed.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" Jack laughed.

"My mother would have encouraged us." Iris said simply.

"Really?" Jack asked as they walked to the changing rooms.

"Yep, she's where I get my violent streak from." Iris said, turning and walking into the changing room.

"Where did Nikki go?" Iris asked Jack as she walked out of the gym into the now dark street.

"Clarissa called her back to the labs, they've found something Nikki needs to have a look at apparently." Jack said, leaning off the wall and picking his gym bag off the floor.

"Any plans for tonight?" Iris asked Jack.

"Pain medication, take away and bad TV. You?" Jack said.

"Don't really ever make plans, coz of who I am I never really know if I'm gonna get killed the next time I go outside." Iris said casually, for a reason that Iris didn't quite know she felt very relaxed around Jack.

"Do you get shot at a lot?" Jack asked as they walked down the road.

"More than you'd think." Iris laughed.

No one said anything for a few minutes until Iris broke the silence out of the blue. "Bad TV and take away sounds like a really boring way to spend an evening."

"Are you proposing that we go out tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yep, want to?" Iris said cheekily.

"How old are you?" Jack inquired.

"19 and 3/4." Iris said.

"Then it's a date." Jack laughed.

"No it's not, unless you plan on sleeping with me and even then that's on the third date." Iris said tonelessly.

"Your very up front and in your face, aren't you?" Jack observed.

"And I think it's cute when normal people try to psycho analyse me." Iris retorted.

"You think I'm cute?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"No, I think that the action of you psycho analysing me was cute, but for the record your quite hot." Iris informed Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked, this time even more shocked but just a little bit flattered.

"I'm attracted to hot bad-asses with secrets and broken pasts." Iris said to Jack. "On both sides of the fence." Iris said seductively, winking and running ahead.

"What am I even supposed to say to that with?" Jack asked, running to catch up with Iris.

"I don't know, you're asking an emotionally damaged teenager here." Iris said patronisingly.

"Ok." Jack sighed in a defeated way.

"Know any good bars?" Iris asked after a few minutes of walking down the dark sidewalk.

"Not really, you?" Jack replied.

"Um, I can get free drinks in three bars and there are two that I'm banned from." Iris said as she turned her head to look back the way they had come, she was always slightly worried walking with other people on a full moon.

"Do I want to know why?" Jack asked.

"Probably not." Iris laughed.

Iris rolled over in bed, rubbing her eyes and groaning.

"Oh fuck." His sighed under her breath as the hangover hit her. She pulled her hand down her face and screwed up her eyes. Iris turned over onto her back and pulled the quilt off her face, looking up at the dark ceiling and quickly realising that it wasn't her own she swore again.

"Oh fuck." This time loader and more worried. As Iris woke up more, she heard the sound of a running shower coming from the next room.

"Oooooh fuck." Iris sighed again when she realised that she had slept with someone. She rolled over and, misjudging the size of the bed fell out.

"Graceful." Said a voice from the doorway of the room.

"Oh fuck!" Iris almost shouted when she saw Jack standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist.

"Well that one's new." Jack laughed.

"Shut up, how aren't you hung-over?" Iris breathed, pulling herself off the floor and standing up.

"I don't know, drink lots of water?" Jack offered up as an answer.

"Bull shit." Iris relied as she picked up her shirt from the floor and pulled it over her shoulders and began being up the buttons.

"Well it's not really." Jack said, knowing he wasn't going to win but trying all the same.

"I hate you, where are my jeans?" Iris asked, looking up at Jack and rubbing her face. "I'm really bad at this aren't I?"

"No, you're just... yeah you're bad at it." Jack said, handing Iris her jeans.

"Thank you." Iris said in an annoyed tone as she grabbed her green jeans and pulled them on.

"Not done this in a while have you?" Jack mocked.

"Yep, I'm really starting to hate you." Iris growled.

"Charming." Jack said sarcastically.

"Do you have any food?" Iris asked, beginning to sulk.

"Yes, would you like some?" Jack asked, not really knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ok." Iris said, grabbing her soaks off the floor and skipped out the room.

Jack walked into the kitchen about 10 minutes after Iris had gone in, he ran his hand through his hair and subconsciously turned the kettle on. He looked up from the worktop where the kettle had been sitting and saw to great surprise, Iris sitting, cross-legged on top of the table with her hand in the biscuit tin.

"So that's breakfast then?" Jack asked.

"Looks like it." Iris said, not really paying much attention.

"So, Nikki called. She's found Samantha Abington, she wants to go talk to her today." Jack said as he put a tea bag in a mug.

"That's nice." Iris sighed and shoved her hand back in the biscuits tin, pulling out three and shoving them into her mouth.

"Are you even listening?" Jack asked, slightly insulted.

"Yes, sorry when I'm hung over and haven't had coffee I can't really do anything apart from eat and look really bad." Iris joked as best she could.

"Forgiven, now come on Nikki wants us at the labs ASAP." Jack said, pouring water into his mug.

"Fine, but I'm not replacing these biscuits, oh and I have to go to Baker's St, uncle Sherlock always keeps some of my cloths and makeup at the flat." Iris said, jumping off the table and making absolutely no sound as she did so.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, slightly freaked out.

"I've been hung-over a lot, I've learnt not to make much sound when I've been drinking." Iris lied, she was always silent, helped when hunting down werewolves.

"Ok, well we should probably leave; Nikki can get a bit annoyed if I'm late." Jack sighed.

Jack stopped the car outside 221B, Iris jumped out.

"He probably won't be dressed but come in, he looks funny without his battle amour on." Iris laughed as Jack pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"I don't want to intrude, if you don't mind I'd like to go straight to the labs." Jack sighed.

"Oh no, please, if you need to get there it's ok." Iris laughed and ran up to the door and just walking start in. She ran up the stairs and into 221B.

"Morning Sherlock." Iris in an upbeat voice, but then, as she looked around the flat saw that he wasn't up yet. Iris walked further into the flat, smelt different and had a more homely feel to it. Iris moved into the kitchen, and to her surprise her eyes fell on a white and dirty gray, sleeping puppy. He lay curled in a messy heap in a slightly too small basket.

"Well you're new." Iris said softly to the puppy, which looked up at Iris with big tired eyes full of love and innocence. He pulled himself out of the basket and hobbled over to Iris, limping badly on his left leg.

"Well what happened to you then?" Iris asked as she looked over the dog, seeing the stitches on his left shoulder.

"Trapped in burning building, firemen pulled him out, I felt sorry for him." Sherlock said from the doorway.

"What's his name?" Iris asked as she bent down to tickle his ear.

"Glaston." Sherlock replied.

"Really? What breed is he?" Iris asked.

"Parson Russell Terrier." Sherlock said as he walked into the kitchen. "I didn't name him."

"Poor thing, who would just leave a puppy in a building?" Iris said, discussed.

"Can you talk to him?" Sherlock asked, more asking if she would.

"No, he's too young." Iris said as she left the kitchen and headed to Sherlock's room for her clothes.

"Shame, I'd like to know what he thought of me." Sherlock sighed.

"Well, I can tell he likes you, the way he looked up at your bedroom door when I walked in, he's known you for a day Sherlock and he already trusted you with his like. Remind you of anyone?"

"Are you inferring that I've replaced John with a dog?" Sherlock asked, slightly offended.

"Sherlock, you're my uncle, I know you better then my own brothers." Iris said to Sherlock from his room.

"John doesn't need replacing. Glaston is just company, someone to talk to." Sherlock said as Iris walked back into the kitchen, now wearing a clean change of clothes.

"If you were lonely Sherlock, you should have said." Iris said. "It's not like my university is miles away." Iris said to her uncle.

"Yes well I have Glaston now." Sherlock said as he looked down at the dog.

"Well, he's a little cutie, look after him. Anyway I have to get to the Lyell centre, I'm hunting a witch." Iris laughed as she turned to walk out.

"Not to mention a man, I know that look." Sherlock joked.

"He's a forensic scientist." Iris called from the stairs to anger Sherlock.

"YOU'RE SHAGGING AN ANDERSON!" Sherlock shouted.

Iris skipped through the door and down the hallway to where she new Jack and Nikki would be, as she turned to corner she court the sight of Lestrade standing alongside Jack and Nikko in her office.

"So she didn't take the break up well?" Iris asked Lestrade as she walked into the office.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"I left my wife last night, I've had enough of her cheating on me, and Iris and Sherlock making comments." Lestrade sighed.

"Relationships are more trouble than their worth, go out, get drunk, wake up in a stranger's bed. Have some fun." Iris said to Lestrade, with a cheeky smile.

"What changed your tune, two months you've quiet recluse?" Lestrade asked Iris.

Iris turned her cheeky smile to Jack for just a second, not even realising she had done it. No one noticed, but in that moment Iris now that Jack had put her life back on track.

"I don't know, I'm enjoying this case." Iris lied, knowing full well that it was Jack. "Anyway did we get a match on the bones yet?"

"Um, well, they are human but the DNA is too decomposed to get a match, I don't even think they're from this century." Nikki sighed.

"I thought as much, Lestrade can I talk to you in privet?" Iris asked and left the room for Lestrade to follow.

"What is it Iris?" Lestrade asked once they were out of earshot.

"You were right, it is a witch and a very powerful one. I don't know what to do." Iris sighed out.

"That bad then?" Lestrade sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Lestrade. I've never worked a case like this, I'm no hunter."

"You'll work something out, if worst comes to worst just shoot her." Lestrade offered.

"You can't just shoot a witch, you have to use a spell or something stupid like that. I hate them, truly and purely hate them!" Iris growled.

"Well you know where she lives now so you can at least try to stop her." Lestrade said to Iris, trying to make Iris feel better.

"Hm," Iris huffed, walking back into the room where Nikki and Jack stood.

"You alright, Iris?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just go and see if we can find this Samantha person." Iris sighed; suddenly back to her now oh so normal self. Iris felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Jack. "It's you." Iris breathed so no one else could hear. "You brought me back." Iris breathed with a smile.

"We can't go right away, I need to get some stuff done here first and there are some notes for another case I have to write up." Nikki said.

"So what, we're just going to knock on the door and walk in." Nikki asked as the two women walked up the marble steps and up to the door, the now fading light consuming the street.

"No, I'm picking the lock." Iris said to Nikki.

"You're going to break in?" Nikki exclaimed.

"No, we're going to break in. No one will notice." Iris said and walked into the house.

"How did you?" Nikki was almost speechless.

"I've done it a lot, mostly to piss off my father." Iris laughed as she walked in, seeing that is was the same layout as Irene's house.

"Can you smell that?" Nikki asked.

"I can smell a lot of things, be a bit more specific." Iris sighed.

"Eggs, and a kind of iron smell." Nikki said.

"Eggs would be sulphur and iron is probably blood or something." Iris said as she looked around, smelling the air as subtly as she could.

"Blood?!" Nikki said in shock.

"You're a pathologist, why would blood shock you?" Iris asked, confused.

"I just didn't expect it, that's all, why aren't you shocked?" Nikki asked, staring at Iris as she began to deduce things.

"I've seen a lot of spilt blood, spilt some myself." Iris said, absent minded.

Both women stayed silent for a few minutes until a strange sent hit Iris's nose and she turned her head up to the stairs.

"What is it?" Nikki asked Iris.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm going to like it." Iris said as she began climbing the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Nikki asked.

"When I don't know, I mean really don't know, it's bad." Iris said as she neared the top of the stairs.

The floor boards creaked under the weight of the two women as they walked towards the door that the unpleasant smell was coming from. Iris stopped, her hand hovering over the door handle, not sure if she wanted to open it.

"It's locked." Iris sighed out.

"Can't you just pick it?" Nikki asked.

"Not this kind of lock, don't need to." Iris said smugly, stepping back on her left foot and then kicking the door down with her right, all in one swift and badass movement.

"That's vandalism, you could get arrested for that." Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah but, they can't charge me with anything." Iris said as she walked into the small room, the shelves ran from floor to ceiling, crammed with books, boxes, bags, tins, jars, pots, dried plants, charms, bones and an amalgamation of different weapons. And in the middle of the tiny room was a small table with a blackened cast iron bowl sitting on top of it.

"Oh how terribly clichéd, well at least there isn't a black cat." Iris laughed, walking into the room and looking into the bowl, finding nothing in it. "And look at all these books, I think I might have to have some of them."

"What the hell?!" Nikki asked in utter shock, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Rúin an athraigh cruth." Iris read out the title of a book she intended to steal.

"What?!" Nikki asked, still unbelievable confused and shocked.

"Roughly translates from Latin as Secrets Of The Shape Shifter, it's a book that I shall be taking." Iris said and slipped it into her bag.

"Iris what the hell is this place?!" Nikki demanded.

"Well I think it's quite obvious," Iris said but got no response. "Our murderer is quite obviously a witch. She's been using hex bags to kill random people, because well I think she's bored." Iris said.

"What are you talking abou..." Nikki started but suddenly stopped as Iris jerked her head around towards a window on the other side of the hall.

"That's early." Iris said, her eyes wide with concentration as she listened out for what she thought was a howl.

"What is?" Nikki asked.

"No time, we have to go." Iris said and started for the stairs.

"What, why?" Nikki just didn't even know anymore.

"Because." Iris responded from the bottom of the stairs.

"Iris tell me what's going on!" Nikki ordered the 19 year old as she walked quickly along the dark street. Nikki could see that Iris was on edge, looking behind her with wide eyes and up to the roofs of the tall buildings on each side of the narrow street.

"Lestrade and I haven't been complete honest with you." Iris said, turning around suddenly but saw nothing. "I think we're being followed."

"What do you mean, not honest?" Nikki asked, starting to think that maybe she should listen to the teen, she was obviously used to things like this.

"The women, our main suspect, is a witch, that's why Lestrade brought me onto the case, the supernatural community in London trust me, I keep the hunters away." Iris said, spinning around again this time with her knife in hand. "We're defiantly being followed."

"A witch?" Nikki said, not believing Iris for a second. "Sorry supernatural community, there are more things?"

"Yes, although not all of them trust me, in fact werewolves want me dead, which is fair enough because I do keep killing them." Iris said, her voice slightly more upbeat then it had been, but still with a worrying edge to it.

"So what are you a monster hunter or something?" Nikki asked, for a reason that she didn't know she was starting to believe Iris.

"Not monster, supernatural beings, most of which were once human, your only a monster if you let go of your humanity. And no I'm not a hunter because I only kill werewolves and that's only because I have to." Iris informed.

"Wait why?" Nikki asked.

"Because they're dangerous, they can't control themselves or be cured and believe me I've tried." Iris sighed, thinking back to the year before when she had had to kill her lifelong friend after she had been turned.

Before Nikki could respond they heard a sharp growl from the top of a flat roof and suddenly there was a werewolf hurtling towards Nikki.

"Iris!" Nikki screeched as Iris pushed her out of the werewolf's path and to the ground. Iris pulled out her knife but she wasn't quick enough, the werewolf was on top of her, it sunk its teeth into Iris's left arm and Iris yelled out in pain. Iris wasn't going to sit around and get herself killed, so before the werewolf could so anymore damage Iris was on her feet. She kicked the werewolf in the chest, breaking two of its ribs and knocking it to the ground. Iris leapt forward, driving her knife into the werewolf's heart; it struggled for a moment but then fell still. Leaving a tiny girl, must have only been 16, lying on the road motionless.

"She would have killed you." Iris said as she turned around, holding her bleeding arm.

"She was just a child." Nikki exclaimed.

"So was I." Iris said, looking at Nikki, she could feel her knees becoming weak from the blood loss, damn it why did she have to bleed so fast. "But I was lucky, the cult found me and looked after me and I had uncle Sherlock on my side when everything went to shit." Iris said, stumbling a little as she walked towards Nikki.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, although she knew the answer.

"I don't hunt them because they're monster, it's because I don't want people to end up like me or for someone I love to get hurt." Iris said. "And my own monster tells me too, but it's a curs I'm willing to bear if I can stop it from hurting someone else." Iris said.

Iris walked into theLyell centre, not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have. Although at least she knew what she was now, a Lupus, she'd been up all night reading the book she stole. But Iris didn't really like the story that went with her kind, so she wouldn't tell it.

She could see the team and Lestrade standing in Nikki's office. Nikki was clearly being very rude to Lestrade and Iris wasn't going to stand for it. She knew that Nikki was angry with Lestrade because of her and it wasn't fair on him. Iris walked straight into Nikki's office, throwing her bag to the floor and standing in the room with her arms crossed angrily.

"Don't put this on Lestrade! He took rap for my stupid uncle and almost lost his job so don't do this now!" Iris growled.

"Iris, just calm down." Lestrade said to the angry teen.

"Shut up Lestrade, Nikki I saved your ass last night, I didn't have to! I could have just stepped back, but I didn't and now I've lost any chance that I had in getting with Jack properly, not to mention the body I now have to deal with! Actually Lestrade I might need your help there." Iris said.

"How do I know that you didn't plan for whatever that was to attack me?!" Nikki asked angrily.

"Because I'm not a monster Nikki, I've been cursed yes, but that does not make me a double crossing bitch!" Iris almost shouted.

"Cursed with what?" Jack asked calmly, not really wanting to make the situation any worse

"The Lupus, or wolf. Like a werewolf and kinda like a skin walker, and for the record the thing that attacked us last night was a werewolf." Iris said, glaring at Nikki.

"Now I know what you are I can kill you." Said a woman's voice from the door way.

"Samantha." Iris growled in a low pitched and threatening tone.

"I can have some fun here, now which one do you like the most?" Samantha sighed, looking between Jack and Lestrade.

"I'm not playing this game, I'm not my uncle." Iris sneered.

"I think I'll kill that one first." The witch said, pointing at Jack. Iris kept her face stony, her hand hovering over her knife.

"Iris?" Jack said in a scared voice.

"Not now, thinking." Iris said absent minded. Iris had to focus, no one was going to die if she could help it. Iris studied the witch, trying to find something she could use against her, but there was just nothing. Then she smelt it, red wolfs bane, it doesn't knock you unconscious, it make it feel like your blood it on fire.

"You already knew what I was, red wolfs bane only affects us." Iris growled as Samantha withdrew the syringe of red/brown liquid.

"Ever been at the receiving end of this before? I've heard it's like fire running through your vines." She hissed and stepped forward.

"Well I do hope it's strong, drugs don't really do it for me." Iris hissed back.

"Oh this isn't for you, oh no, I've got my own little recipe that makes it just as fun for humans." She growled back.

"Tell me Samantha, why ever do you think I care?" Iris asked politely, her voice carrying a tone of simple questioning. The witch fell silent, she wasn't sure if it was a bluff, she didn't know what to do, she was sure that Iris cared about these people, but now.

"Because..." She stuttered.

"Because what? Because I've done nothing to stop you, because when I smelt the wolfs bane I was only worried for my own well being, because when you threatened Jack, the man I slept with last night, I didn't even flinch?" Iris asked the witch, playing the game was much easier than she thought.

"You're bluffing!" She shouted.

"Lestrade, tell me does my uncle ever bluff, does he ever lie to get what he wants, does he trick people to catch them off their guard?" Iris asked the detective.

"Well yes he does." Lestrade said, not really knowing what the hell was going on.

"And tell me, can you ever tell when he is or isn't?" Iris asked as if she was a judge in a court room.

"Well no, he's a clever bastard." Lestrade said, now knowing what Iris was doing.

"So answer me this Lestrade, do you think I'm bluffing?" Iris asked in the same judge like tone.

"You could be, or not, just can't tell with you Holmes'." Lestrade said, starting to enjoy himself just a little.

"Did you know Samantha that the Holmes motto is to always be one step ahead? Well it should be." Iris said in a winning voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samantha stuttered over her words.

"I took the liberty to find a way to kill you." Iris said calmly.

At this the witch snapped, almost breaking in two as the reality that she had been beaten hit her. "You can't kill me!" She almost shouted.

"Oh really?" Iris said, pulling a small glass bottle out of her coat. "I think you know what this is."

"How did you?" She couldn't even finish, she was too shocked.

"I had a few hours spear last night, and I have lots of contacts in the supernatural world." Iris grinned dangerously.

"That won't kill me." The witch laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Iris asked. "Why don't we find out, if it won't kill you won't mind me breaking it." Iris said, lifting her hand up and loosening her grip on the bottle.

"Wait! I'll stop killing, I'll do anything, please just don't!" Samantha pleaded.

"Send Crowley my love!" Iris hissed, her eyes flaring up with yellowy anger as she shattered the bottle on the floor. Flames erupted from the witch's heart as she let out a scream of pain, the flames spread across her body and before even a minute there was just a scorch mark on the floor.

"Bitch." Iris breathed out.

"You better not make this a habit." Lestrade sighed.

"How did you do that?" Nikki asked unsurely.

"Smash a witch bottle that has a spell trapped in it and the witch that cast it dies." Iris said.

"Iris, who's Crowley?" Jack asked slowly.

"He's the king of hell, we met once, he set his hell hound on me and somehow I ended up in hell, but they didn't like me much down there and I should go to purgatory when I die so I got out pretty quick." Iris laughed.

"You went to hell?" Jack couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as it sounds, they were scared of me I think, I don't know I didn't stick around to find out." Iris said.

"What you said, just then was it true?" Nikki asked.

"You mean to the witch?" Iris asked and Nikki nodded. "No, I wouldn't let her hurt any or you, of course I care, I was bluffing just like uncle Sherlock tort me." Iris said and turned to Jack. "I'm sorry I lied to you, we've both been messed up by cases gone wrong and I thought that, well I was stupid." Iris sighed.

"No you weren't, and don't be sorry, you just saved our lives although I'm not quite sure how we're going to fill in the paper work." Jack sighed as all eyes turned to Lestrade.

"Fine, but you owe me." Lestrade moaned.

"What like dinner or setting you up with someone?" Iris laughed. "I know a really nice guy called James, he's not that hot but he's really funny."

"Iris for the last time I'm not gay." Lestrade sighed.

"No, neither is John, but we've all seen the way he looks at my uncle." Iris joked. Lestrade just looked at Iris with a face of irritation and slight anger.

"Fine I'll set you up with a girl." Iris sighed.

"Iris." Jack warned.

"Oh I'm just having a laugh." Iris said but then her phone bussed and she opened the text.

- ha Iris, the uni want us to play indie not folk... -jane.

Iris quickly texted a reply back.

- thats fine, most of the stuff we're playing is indie we just wont do Fun -IH.

"Bit random but I'm playing with a band for my university next week, anyone want to come?" Iris asked.

"What genre?" Nikki asked.

"Indie slash folk." Iris said.

"That's not really my kind of music." Jack said.

"Oh come on, it's fun although if anyone offers you anything that sounds weird don't take it, you'll wake up in a bin." Iris laughed.

"And how would you know that?" Lestrade asked pryingly.

"I'm 19 Lestrade, and I've hardly had the best role models have I?" She asked.

"If your uncle shot someone in the head, would you?" Nikki asked.

"He has, and she does." Lestrade sighed as he rubbed his brow.

"It runs in the family." Iris said. "Now, I've got to go see a man about a dog." Iris laughed and started for the door but she felt questioning looks burrowing into the back of her head so turned around. "Uncle Sherlock got a puppy and now it's eating his curtains. He needs my help to stop tiny little Glaston." Iris laughed and walked out the room.

Iris stared down at the bandages hand, -stupid Glaston, what did I do to deserve you biting me?- she thought to herself as she adjusted the microphone to her height.

"Are you sure your alright to play tonight?" Tom asked as he set up his microphone.

"I'm fine, it's almost healed and I'm getting the stitches out tomorrow. You know I thought that dog liked me." Iris laughed.

Tom just laughed and pulled his guitar around from his back and began tuning it.

"OH, LOVING THE GREEN HAIR SAM!" Iris shouted across the room as Sam walked in the main doors.

"Thanks, I think I look a little less like Justin Beiber now." He shouted back.

"Just a bit." Tom laughed.

"Come on, we need to do at least one read through." Iris sighed. "Where's Jane?"

"She's coming, she said she would be about ten minutes late." Sam said.

"Oh well she better hurry up, we don't have long until people start turning up." Iris sighed.

"This is your first live gig isn't it?" Tom asked.

"Yep." Iris replied.

Iris looked out to the crowd that had gathered in the hall as she sang Little Talks by Of Monster And Men.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house." Iris sang, looking at Tom.

"Then hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear." Tom sang to Iris.

"The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake." Iris sang back to Tom.

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes." Tom sang to Iris affectionately.

"And some days I can't even dress myself." Iris sang, picking up the microphone and holding it closer to her mouth.

"It's killing me to see you this way." Tom sang back, doing the same as Iris.

"Cause' though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." They sang together and looked over the crowd as Sam and Jane played the gap between verses, Jane playing her trumpet and Sam on the drums, it all sound pretty good.

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back." Iris sang as she tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear and looked back to Tom, trying not to smudge the blue face-paint on her cheek.

"Well tell that I missed our little talks." Tom sang, looking over to Iris with a cheeky smile.

"Soon it will be over and buried in our past." Iris returned the smile, she was really enjoying this being in a band thing.

"We used to play outside when we were young, and full of live and full of love." Tom sang sweetly to Iris. The crowed were singing along and dancing happily, it seemed that they had forgotten that they all had exams the next week. Iris looked over to the crowed when she heard a familiar voice singing along quietly, she looked to the back of the hall and saw uncle Sherlock standing next to Lestrade, both holding beer bottles. And then, standing about 5m away from them were Jack and Nikki. Iris smiles and continued to sing, looking over at her uncle every once in a while, then the song drew to a close and Iris took the opportunity to say something to her uncle.

"Uncle Sherlock you put down that beer, you know full well that you have to alcohol tolerance of a five year old, Lestrade would you please stop him." Iris said through the microphone, the crowd roared with laughter and turned around to see the two detectives side by side. "I wouldn't get to excited; Lestrade there is a police officer, so you might want to stop dealing the party drugs. Yes I can see you Olli." Iris said and looked to the tall man with blue dreadlocks. There was suddenly a large commotion in the middle of the crowd as the blue haired man ran from the hall and out the fire exit. "I didn't say leave, hgu, who am I going to get drugs from now?" Iris sighed out as a joke. "Well the show must go on!" She shouted and signalled to the band to start playing the next song.

oOo

Reviews are always nice, sorry for the mistakes I only have time to write in the evenings at the moment so by that time my brain has stopped working.

If you want to hear Little Talks in full just go a head and follow the link, it will open up another window so don't worry about loosing this. watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I


	10. Can't Loose you -1

"So, you and Jack?" Sherlock asked as he sat playing with the stings of his violin.

"Why do you keep texting, asking me over? You have Glaston and sometimes even Haniel if your that." Iris stopped before she finished the sentence.

"If I'm what? Lonely?" Sherlock asked, slightly disgusted.

"Uncle I didn't mean that, you know that I." Iris trailed off. "Fine you want to know about Jack, he's twice the man Anderson is and much better in bed, and I'm seeing him tonight for the record."

"May I ask where?" Sherlock asked.

"Platinum Lace Bar & Gentlemen's Club." Iris said simply.

"That's a strip club!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"What can I say I like tits." Iris laughed.

"You're very strange, going on a date with a man but to a strip club because you like women." Sherlock sighed dismissible.

"Well, you were my biggest influence growing up, it's probably your fault." Iris laughed.

"You can't blame me for your strange fixation with breasts and you know that." Sherlock sighed.

"Meh, anyway." Iris stopped and looked to the door way were she saw her father. "Dad what do you wan..." She stopped again when she saw his face, the look of pain in his eyes that she had only once seen before. The look that he gave when Iris said good bye to Sherlock as he was exiled.

"Dad? What happened?" Iris asked, her voice shaking.

"Your cousin, Jenny." Mycroft said slowly. "She passed away last night. I'm so sorry." Iris's eyes filled with pain induced fear as it hit her, tears escaped her eyes and ran down her already red face and a lump made its presence felt in her throat.

"But." Iris sobbed. "She, no she can't be! That's not fare, she was too young, and she was my friend!" Iris cried out, she had lost to many people, this wasn't fare.

"I'm sorry Iris, but there was nothing we could have done." Mycroft said to his sobbing daughter.

"Yes there was, there's always something, I could have found something. I always find something." Iris cried in an almost pleading voice.

"What could you have done for an aneurysm, Iris? I don't think there's a spell of magical creature that could have saved her." Sherlock said, knowing that he was probably the only person that could calm her down.

"I could have tried, bribed a reaper or called for an angel." Iris sobbed out again.

"Iris, let it go." Mycroft said in the calmest voice he could.

"She was my friend." Iris sighed out through a sob.

"I know, and that's why your aunt wants you to sing at the funeral, I know its." Mycroft was cut off.

"It's what? Been 5 minutes since I found out Jenny was dead, anyway you know me Dad and off course I'll sing, do you know what song?" Iris asked, although slightly angry that her Dad appeared to show no remorse.

"I believe that Jenny's mother wishes you to sing The Call by Regina Spektor." Mycroft said as he checked his phone for the correct information.

"The one from the Chronicles of Narnia?" Iris asked.

"I believe so." Mycroft replied.

"I used to sing that to her whenever I visited, I would steal your violin." Iris said and looked at Sherlock. "Play the melody for her, perhaps you could play with me?" Iris asked her uncle.

"I'd have to here the song first." Sherlock said, although he knew that he would inevitably say yes.

"I haven't got it on my phone." Iris said.

"Then you'll have to sing it for us." Sherlock said, passing her the violin.

"Fine," Iris said, taking the violin and holding it to her neck. "It started out as a feeling, which then grow into a thought. Which then turned into quiet though, which then turned into a quiet word." Iris sang. "And then that word grow loader and loader, till it was a battle cry." Iris sang slightly loader and began to play. "I'll come back when you call my, no need to say goodbye." Iris sang and lowered the violin. "That's the first bit, but it needs more instruments, the piano, another violin and more vocals." Iris said.

"I forgot how well tuned your voice was." Mycroft said to his eldest child.

"Maybe if you ever listened you wouldn't forget." Sherlock said spitefully. "You're supposed to be her father."

"I have a busy live, I can't do everything." Mycroft sighed.

"You would if it was the twins." Iris spat. "You always loved them more; I was the failure, the one that lived in the real world." Iris said spitefully.

"Iris, you know that." Mycroft was cut off again by his now quite angry daughter.

"Don't try, just turn around and leave, I'll speak to Mum later." Iris growled at her dad.

Mycroft reluctantly turned and left, leaving Sherlock and Iris alone in the flat.

"What now?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know, I'll go talk to the band and see if they will play." Iris sighed.

"Do you think they will?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm sure they will, as long as I pay them." Iris chuckled.

"What a great friendship." Sherlock sighed.

Iris walked across the wet grass towards the universities practise rooms, tears still in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Jenny had gone, she couldn't understand why. She looked up when she heard two unfamiliar male voices, too old to be a student's but too young to be professors. To her horror Iris saw Sam and Dean Winchester standing next to a hire car, Dean was talking to someone on the phone but Iris couldn't hear who. Iris pulled her knife from her coat and held it in her sleeve so it couldn't be seen, as Iris looked back up she saw another man standing there, she knew him as Castiel. This could only be bad, Iris thought to herself as she walked closer, only bad.

"Haniel." Iris whispered under her breath. She felt a presents next to her and turned to see Haniel. "Why are they here?" Iris asked quietly.

"There's a storage locker that used to belong to a hunter, that hunter has since died and now the locker is up for sale, I am under the impression that Sam and Dean Winchester are here to buy it." Haniel said.

"Yes but why are they here right now, I mean at the university?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Haniel said and then she was gone.

"I can't deal with this shit right now." Iris sighed and walked straight past the two men and the angel.

As Iris walked through the door to the practise room a sudden burst of sadness hit her as she remembered Jenny was gone.

"You alright Iris?" Jane asked as she saw her.

"Um, oh, my cousin died last night, I just found out." Iris barely managed to say, her throat was closing up fast as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Jane said and was soon to rap her arms around her crying friend.

"I've already done this, the whole crying thing, and I hate it!" Iris coughed.

"It's ok to cry, Iris." Jane said calmly.

"I didn't stop cryn' for a week when my parents died." Jane said, remembering the day she watched them burn, watched them give their lives for her.

"It doesn't make me feel any less stupid and weak." Iris sighed and wiped the tears away and banished the lump in her throat.

"Honey you aren't weak, whatever don't kill you makes you stronger." Jane said in an upbeat voice, her Texan accent making it all the more encouraging.

"If it weren't for the incorrect grammar I would find that very uplifting." Iris joked.

"Come on, cheer up hon, anyway you had that look you have when you want something before you started crying. What was it?" Jane laughed and clapped a hand on Iris's back.

"Jenny, my cousin, her mother wants me to sing The Call at the funeral, I'd like you and the others to play the backing." Iris asked, hoping for Jane to say.

"Oh, you didn't even have to ask, of course we will. Anyway I love that song." Jane sang, looking at Iris with joy filled eyes.

"I don't even know how you're single, I mean I really don't." Iris laughed.

"It's a miracle that you're still here, I mean after the whole thing with the witch." Iris laughed as she walked down the road with Jack.

"You did save our lives, Nikki's twice." Jack said.

"If I dated everyone I saved I would, well actually I did used to sleep with most of them." Iris giggled with a cheeky smile.

"You really are crazy aren't you?" Jack laughed as they arrived at the club.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Iris sighed and walked in to the club. "And I get free drinks in here, one of the main reasons we're here actually."

"You're not planning on getting me too drunk are you?"Jack asked curiously.

"As fun as being drunk is, I have to be up early and I need to be somewhere with a clear head." Iris informed, looking around to a table and sitting down.

"Doing what?" Jack asked as he joined Iris on the other side of the table, deliberately sitting with his back to the blond women currently pole dancing.

"What's your problem with strip clubs?" Iris asked, her voice turning from upbeat to cold deduction.

"It's a long story, and with your family's reputation I think you could probably work it out." Jack said.

"Not now, I don't like deducing on dates, the old fashioned way is better and more fun." Iris said, the old tone creeping back into her voice.

"Fine, just can you stop staring at her tits?" Jack asked.

"Oh, but I like tits." Iris laughed like a child that was just told to stop stealing sweets.

"So you're gay now?" Jack asked.

"No, there's a difference between liking tits and being gay, but I have slept with women." Iris said with a cheeky smile, her eyes bright with something that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well we're clearly not sticking to the list of things not to say on a second date." Jack laughed.

"Nope, I think I'll just do what I want." Iris joked.

"You know if you weren't so good in bed I would walk." Jack laughed.

"Really, I thought there was more to our relationship than that." Iris sighed but with humour.

"Apparently not." Jack said.

"Well if it's like that," Iris said and looked back to the blond woman. "I think I'll just enjoy the view." But then Iris stopped, as beyond the woman sitting at the bar was a very tall man with straight dark hair. And Iris knew him a Sam Winchester. "Oh, this should be fun."

"What should?" Jack asked, confused.

"That over there is Sam Winchester, a notorious American hunter who leaves a trail of bodies where ever he goes and always brings trouble. He also has a habit of sleeping with things that aren't technically human." Iris laughed coldly as her face turned to stone. "And his brother is a giant cock that likes to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Sorry, technically human?" Jack asked with a worried voice.

"Things like me, Jack." Iris sighed, thinking that it was quite obvious.

"So...?" Jack still didn't get it.

"He slept with a werewolf and a demon." Iris said.

"Hang on you said that this should be fun!" Jack said in an alarmed voice.

"I know, come on did you really expect this to be a normal date, anyway I need something to take my mind of my cousins death." Iris said.

"Your cousin died?! Iris, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't like talking about this sort of thing, not really." Iris sighed. "Anyway, I have a Winchester to screw with." Iris sighed, she left her seat at the table and stopped, turning around and looking back at Jack. "Don't fall in love if you don't want a gunfight." Iris sang the first line to gunfight by Laurence Fox. "And believe me, with me there will be a hell of a fight."

Iris walked towards the bar, putting her game face on, this wasn't going to be easy. -what am I doing, I might have a chance with Jack and I'm throwing it away. And for what, for a quick buss and maybe a broken nose- Iris thought as she sat in the seat next to Sam.

"Hi." She said seductively to Sam.

"Hi." Sam returned, -this just might be easier than I thought-

"Owww, American, how exotic." Iris said in the same tone, leaning closer to Sam.

"Hardly, but I do travel a lot if that's what you like?" Sam asked, looking down at Iris with eyes filled with lust.

"Well you could say that, but I think I know what you like." Iris flirted, pouting her lips seductively and letting her pupils dilate, a trick she had cleverly learnt from her uncle.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked in his hot American accent.

"You like girls that bite." Iris growled, glaring her yellow eyes as her pupils became pin pricks.

"What the?!" Sam shouted, standing up violently and knocking over the bar stool.

"Boo!" Iris breathed and left the bar, back to Jack.

"I think we should leave, coming here was just a joke, I have a table booked at a proper restaurant with no half naked ladies. Anyway I need to cry for Jenny."

"What you said, about the gunfight thing, what did that mean?" Jack asked as they left the restaurant.

"Our wars are fuelled by a lifestyle, baby. It's time to change it, to turn." Iris said, more lyrics from gunfight. "What I said meant that I come with baggage, and there will be fights and maybe even deaths, but in the end I want to change that, and I think you might be the one to do that, if you'll have me?" Iris explained, hoping that Jack would understand and maybe say yes.

"I think I get it, Iris. And yes, I will have you." Jack said.

oOo

Oh look it's the Winchesters and Cas, and Iris and Jack are a thing. As always reviews are nice and I'd like some...


	11. Can't loose you -2

Iris paid the cabby and walked away, suddenly Haniel was beside her. "How much can you spend on the locker?" She asked, making Iris jump.

"It's my, - if you give me the money I'll stay out of trouble - bribe thingy from my dad." Iris said. "So I can spend as much as I like."

"Your father is very, what's the word I'm looking for?" Haniel hummed.

"Easy to bribe?" Iris offered.

"That will do." And then she was gone again.

"For all it's worth angels are very rude." Iris sighed to herself.

"Which angel would that be?" A deep voice said from besides Iris, making her jump.

"All of them, including you." Iris said to Cas.

"What are you?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Iris said slyly, sounding strangely similar to Meg, Castiel thought. "Tell you what, why don't you go ask the moose, I gave him quite a fright last night." Iris said and looked towards Sam as he stepped out of a cab.

"What did you just call him?" Cas asked, worried that the being standing in front of him might be working for Crowley somehow.

"I called him moose," Iris said simply, remembering how Crowley had spoken about the Winchester's before he and Iris had their little disagreement. "Oh, don't you go and worry your little cotton socks, Crowley hates me just as much as he hates you, Castiel." Iris reassured, although her words fell from wasted breath as the angelic ass had already returned to his 'friends' back at the now drawing away cab. "Hang on a minute." Iris stuttered, looking at the two new additions to the little group. Iris instantly recognised the mousy brunette as Jane, but the woman standing next her, Iris had never seen before. She was thin but not overly so that it looked unhealthy, she had pale almost white skin mush like Iris's own, but it was her hair that Iris was really looking at. An unruly but well kept mass of white-blond tightly curled ringlets covered her head; most of her chest and from what Iris could see all of her back right down to her bum. It instantly reminded Iris of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, but this woman had no fringe, just a few slightly shorter ringlets hung in front of her face. And then Iris court her sent, she was a witches familiar. But what would Jane be doing with a familiar, unless, no Jane wasn't a witch, Iris would have noticed it by now, although she had been off her game of past. Maybe, just maybe Iris might have missed it. "No, I would have noticed," Iris said aloud. "Oh screw this!" Iris sighed out loudly and started for the now five people.

"Moose." Iris greeted Sam, he spun around to see Iris glaring at him. "What's your game?" Iris asked dangerously.

"You!?" Sam shot at Iris, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Yes me, I can see now why Crowley calls you moose." Iris sighed. "Now piss off, This is my patch." Iris warned and took a threatening step forwards.

"Iris, what the hell are you doing here? You don't even know these people." Jane stepped forwards towards Iris, but Iris glared back at her threatening.

"Shut up, I'll deal with you later." Iris growled in a low tone, the blond women stepped forward but Jane pushed her back.

"What the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

"I didn't tell you last night, I'm not telling you now." Iris said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her heals.

"Iris? What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, why are you with hunters? And why do you have a familiar?" Iris asked, not looking very happy.

"Because..." But Jane couldn't find the words.

"I thought so, Jane your my friend, and I know I've kept things from you but this, the Winchesters." Iris shook her head in disbelief. "I knew your past was bad but this."

"You can hardly talk." Dean said in his deep husky voice.

"If it weren't for people like you, I wouldn't have to hide who I am." Iris growled and turned away, "Good luck getting that locker." Iris said sarcastically as she walked towards where the lockers were.

Iris joined the small crowd of people as the first locker was opened and bidding began, she felt Jane and the blond women come up behind her and she turned around.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to buy the hunters locker; I like to know my enemy." Iris said to her friend.

"I don't know what that means Iris, please tell me you ain't a monster." Jane asked, a slight hint of fear and worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm not talking about this here; can we do this somewhere else?" Iris asked her voice hushed.

"Fine, but straight after this." Jane said, her Texan accent slightly stronger than it would normally be.

"Good." Iris replied.

The bidding for the locker finished and they moved onto the next one, then the next, then the next, but then on the fifth locker Iris took a closer look. Inside was a deep blue sports type car and Iris instantly recognised it as a Lancia Fulvia, her dream car. It was in perfect condition and looked very well kept, Iris instantly fell in love with it.

"I think we'll start the bids at 500, anyone for 500?" The auctioneer asked, looking over the crowd.

"Yep." Iris said stepping forwards.

"Ok, anyone for 600, do I have any takers for 600?" He asked, Iris looked around she recognised most of these people. And then it clicked, they were the people from the TV show Storage Hunter.

"I'll take that." A large man with a stupid beard that Iris recognised as Jesse, -this will be fun- Iris thought.

"Oh Jesse, nice one, think you can out bid this new comer?" The auctioneer, Sean asked Jesse.

"Oh, I know it." Jesse replied, he was clearly pumped up by the auction.

"I wouldn't put money on it." Iris growled.

"Ok... So anyone for 700, anyone take 700?" Sean asked, in his strange auctioneer voice.

"Yep." Iris replied, death staring Jesse.

"Oh that's not gonna put me off little lady." Jesse's choice of words made Iris's blood almost boil in her veins.

"800, do I hear an 800 from anyone?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said, looking at Iris with eyes that disgusted her.

"900, do I have any bids on 900?" Sean asked, looking at Iris.

"1500." Iris said a stubborn and antagonistic tone in her voice.

"Wow, sure about that little lady, wouldn't want to annoy you daddy would you?" Jesse asked in the same tone as before.

"If you call me little lady one more time I'm going to remove you penis and make you suck it." Iris threatened and for just a second flashed her yellow eyes at Jesse to freak him, making sure no one else could see.

"I'm startn' to like this one." Lori said to her partner Brandon as they watched the show.

"Anyone for 1600, anyone?" Sean asked but got no response. "Going once... Going twice... Sold to the lady with blue hair." Sean exclaimed.

"Screw you Jesse." Iris said in an upbeat voice as she claimed her prise.

"We're not done." Jesse threatened.

"Oh, but I think we are." Iris laughed him off and walked into her locker, running her finger along the blue car.

"You're a prober psycho aren't you?" Sean asked, walking into the locker.

"Nope, just know how to deal with dickheads." Iris said and looked around the rest of the locker. "Boring." She sighed and turned to leave, Sean followed.

They joined the rest of the group at the last locker, the locker that Iris had come to bid on, the one that she was going to get no matter what.

"Ok, so this is the last locker for today and for England, don't know much about it but we'll soon find out!" Sean shouted and cut the padlock on the locker, he pulled it up and everyone jumped back as the gun shots were fired.

"What the?" Lori asked in shock as the group realised that the gun shots had come from within the locker.

"Don't worry, don't worry, some people rig up stuff like this to keep people out." Sean reassured everyone. As people calmed down and took a look into the locker, there was a large demon trap on the floor and hex bags everywhere, Iris knew there would be more booby traps and she wasn't going in to find out. The shelves in the locker ran along each wall from floor to ceiling, packed to bursting with everything a hunter could ever dream of. Weapons, after weapon, at first glance Iris counted 11 guns, 14 knifes, 6 swards, 3 spears, and a magical arsenal to die for.

"What the hell, is this like some satanic shit?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" Iris said, looking over her shoulder and aiming the rhetorical question at the Winchesters.

"You could call them that." Dean said.

"Hey, little lady." Jesse said to Iris. "I'm gonna get this locker." He said to piss Iris off.

"One more time, and I'll put your penis in a jar and let my uncle experiment on it." Iris threatened.

"She really will." Jane chimed in.

"I don't think so." Jesse laughed her off.

"So you're being sexist and stereotyping me, well I'll give you a stereotype. People who carry guns want to shoot people, and let's just say I'm not pleased to see you." Iris warned, burning her eyes into Jesse.

"Your big words aren't going to stop me getting this locker." Jesse laughed off again. But then Iris was close up at Jesse's ear, grabbing his shirt tight and pulling it to her.

"You ever heard of Sam and Dean Winchester the dangerous serial killers?" Iris whisper into his ear, making sure no one else could hear her, Jesse nodded. "Well, their standing over there, and their bidding on this locker." Iris hissed, looking over to the Winchesters. Jesse's face went white with fear and he backed off. "But they're just puppy dogs compared to me."

"Ok, so this is a bit of a weird one but I can see some nice guns in there and some pretty fancy weapons." Sean said in his normal up beat voice. "Do I have 800? Any bids for 800?"

"Yep!" Lori said, racing her hand slightly.

"Not scared of satin then Lori?" Sean laughed. "900, do I have a 900?"

"Here." Dean said, raising his hand as he stood in the back of the crowd.

"Oh, another new comer! 1000 any bids on 1000?" Sean asked.

"Yep!" Iris said, rolling back on her heels.

"Ok, so it looks like we got a bit of a three way competition." Sean said. "Not gonna bid Jesse, or did the scary English girl put you off?"

"I just don't see anything good in the locker is all." Jesse said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Iris laughed.

"Ok, any one for 1200, 1200?" Sean called out.

"I hate bidding its dull." Iris said to inform the group. "I bid 5000 on the locker, if anyone wants to bid higher you either insane or want a fight."

"O...k... does anyone want to bid any higher?" Sean asked slowly, he was shocked, never before had this happened.

Silences...

"I thought so." Iris sighed triumphantly and walked towards the locker, carefully stepping over there the trip wire and looking around the locker.

"This is quite a locker you got here, whatever made you want to bid for it?" Sean asked as he rounded the corner into the locker.

"I just want to keep it away from people who don't know what they're doing, or worst, do know what they're doing." Iris said to Sean.

"Still, you paid a lot for this locker, and for the car." Sean sighed.

"I'm black mailing my dad to pay for it." Iris said with a slight sinister edge to her voice.

"You're not kidding are you?" Sean asked.

"He's pretty high up and has a lot of money I can steal." Iris laughed.

"You're insane." Said a deep American voice from the outside of the locker.

"What do you want Dean?" Iris asked coldly.

"Lots of things, let's start with what the hell are you?" Dean asked Iris as he stepped into the locker as Iris picked up a box of books.

"I am a Lupus, I might as well tell you, you can't kill me and believe me lots of hunter have tried." Iris said and walked out of the locker with the books and put them into the van she had hired to take everything to 221C.

"I've never heard of a Lupus." Sam said as he joined Dean, along with Jane and her familiar.

"We keep our selves to our selves mostly, every noun and again one of us turns a hold load of people, hence me. But they're just the crazy one, me, I'm relatively harmless compared to them." Iris said as she walked back into the locker.

"What exactly is a Lupus?" Sam asked.

"Like a Werewolf and a Skin Walker mixed together, moons do effect us but we don't have to change, theoretically we can turn into a full wolf but I never have, it sounds icky." Iris said with a slightly disgusted shudder.

"What exactly do you do?" Jane asked.

"We kill werewolves, it's almost like it's written into our minds." Iris replied.

"So you go out on a full moon and look for werewolves to kill?" Jane asked.

"To put it simply, yes. It can come with its disadvantages though, just as werewolf would eat a human heart, Lupus's have been known to eat werewolf hearts. Again I don't because it's icky." Iris said to the group.

"So you're a monster made to kill other monsters?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"From what I've read I've worked out that Eve mother of all monsters created us to keep down the werewolf population so hunters wouldn't become a problem, clearly it didn't work." Iris sighed. "But we are the perfect monster, we keep our humanity, our sanity, we don't a hunger for anything as such and the only thing that can kill us other then time is this." Iris said, holding out her knife αποδέκτης όλων.

"That's Ruby's knife." Dean exclaimed.

"No, this is much older and can kill anything, hence the name 'αποδέκτης όλων' taker of all in Greek. It can even kill a leviathan." Iris bragged.

"Prove it." Dean said.

"How, I don't just casually have a leviathan locked up in a basement somewhere." Iris sighed and rolled her eyes. "But, I could kill an angel." Suddenly Castiel had his knife and was pointing it at Iris. "Calm your tits Cas, I'm not gonna kill you, you're fare to important, and not Haniel although heaven already think she's dead so she wouldn't be missed but she had her uses, OH, there's a cupid that pissed me off I could kill him."

"You can't just kill a cupid to make a point, I wouldn't allow it." Cas said in his normal gravelly voice.

"I know- hang on." Iris said and pulled out her phone that had started to ring. "Hello... Emma... calm down... just... stop talking so quickly, yes the Winchester's are here... look just... they're not here to kill us, they just wanted to buy a storage locker... yes I know but... well don't tell anyone then... well if they do then I'll kill them... look I have to go, bye." Iris sighed and hung up. "Honestly that girl, she just worries about everything."

"Who is she?" Jane's familiar asked.

"A Lupus, they are about 25 of us, we call ourselves the Cult to scar men off, we're kind of a supernatural Government, we have treaties with Vampires, shape shifters, skin walkers, some demons and mermaids. If we keep hunter out of London then there'll behave themselves, it works and people do die." Iris said.

"It can't work that well, what about witches' and monsters that don't stay in one place?" Jane asked.

"We let the British Government deal with them, sometimes we kill them or scar them off." Iris said.

"That Government know about monsters?" Dean asked.

"S.B.D. supernatural beings department, government paid hunters." Iris said.

"We should get one of those for America." Sam said to Dean.

"There is one, after I was turned when I was 16 Dad set up the S.B.D then when the whole apocalypse thing happened the US got one." Iris said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it run by the FBI so it's all kept very hush hush." Iris said. "I don't know your name." Iris said, looking at the familiar.

"Elizabeth, well I like Liz." She said. "I'm a white German shepherd."

"And you're Jane's familiar?" Iris asked.

"Yes."

"Why Jane, you know how dangerous witch craft can be." Iris asked.

"After my parents died I started hunting the demon that killed them, I ran into Sam and Dean and found out that the demon I was hunting was dead, but I didn't feel any better about it, I didn't feel right it was like something was missing. And then one day I ran into a group of witches' and I just felt at home with them, so I started practising. Then I came to England and Liz found me, I mostly use witch craft to cheat in exams and piss people off. I never use it to hurt people." Jane said to Iris.

"Well that makes it a little better I suppose." Iris sighed. "Well I have to get all this stuff to my uncles so." Iris said. "see you at band practise Jane."

Iris pulled up outside 221B and turned off the ignition, jumping out if the car and running up to the door. She rang the bell and Mrs Hudson answered.

"Oh, hello dear." Mrs Hudson said in a cheery voice and welcomed Iris into the building.

"I guess Sherlock isn't in then." Iris said as she heard no movement from the flat above.

"No, he went out about two hours ago, he didn't say when he was going to be back though, sorry love." The older women said.

"That's fine, I didn't expect him to help with the boxes, did he take Glaston?" Iris asked.

"No, he's in my flat, I don't think Sherlock trusts the little thing." Mrs Hudson laughed.

"Owe, but he's so cute." Iris laughed. "Well I have to get all these boxes into 221C, thanks for letting me use it by the way."

"Well it's for a good reason it's it, I don't know much about all that supernatural stuff but I know that this is clearly important." Mrs Hudson said and handed the keys over to Iris. "Just give me a call if you need any help, I'll bring you a cup of tea if you'd like as well.

"Oh that would be lovely, you're a star." Iris thanked and walked back out to the van to get the first box.

After about an hour of moving the boxes into the 221C and then arranging them along with the things from the witch Iris killed, Iris was finished. The layout of 221C was almost exactly the same as 221B but had no furniture, although everything worked perfectly well. Iris was pleased with her book shelves and cupboards fill to bursting with books and poisons. She was most pleased with the large table she had got from IKEA though, it fitted perfectly into the kitchen and she could use it for all sorts of things. Every wall had something on it now, from books and bottles to knives and guns. Iris planned on getting a chair and maybe another chair for the living room so she could sit a bit more comfortably when reading more about Lupus'.

Lestrade, John and Donavon walked along the university housing block hall way, down to Iris room. As they reached the door they heard sweet singing from inside and Lestrade knocked on the door, there came as "It's open." From within and Lestrade pushed it open.

"What were you singing?" Lestrade asked as he walked in, followed by John and Donavon.

"Just some Imagine Dragons, it's not anything special but I like singing it." Iris said and stood up from here bed. Here room was a little bit more than everyone else's, it had a slightly better kitchen then was normal for student accommodation that was separate from the main room and the bath room. There was a wardrobe next to the door that went to the kitchen and a mirror next to it, there were some shelves above Iris's bed and a dresser covered in stuff. The walls were covered in posters, mostly consisting of Studio Ghibli and anima there was also a stuffed Totoro toy sitting onto of the wardrobe. Iris herself was wearing a Totoro onesie and ironically pink slippers. There was a variety of other things in the room as well, such as a small model Dalek that was sitting on the window sill, a empty jar labelled 'Magic!', some very expensive looking whisky that Iris happened to have a glass of and a Death Note opened half way through that apparently had a lot of names written in it.

"What are you a nerd?" Donavon asked rudely and insultingly.

"I prefer the term intellectual badass." Iris sighed. "What was it that you wanted; you did come all the way out here and John you have a newborn to be looking after."

"We think Sherlock might have been kidnapped." Lestrade said stepped further into the small room.

"Does sound like something he would do." Iris sighed and downed her whisky.

"You're not worried?" John asked.

"No, he's Sherlock Holmes for Gods sake, he can look after himself." Iris sighed but then her phone bussed and she open the text.

- we have your uncle, we warned you what would happen if you let hunters in.- the text read, Iris almost dropped the phone as she read it.

"No, he can't look after himself, not now." Iris said and nimbly pulled out a samurai sword from under her bed with her foot and then flicked it into the air and court it.

"Why?" Donavon asked.

"Call the Winchester's. We're going on a vampire hunt."

oOo

Yay for vampires and their meanness. And the Winchesters are playing a nice big part in this chapter, and Jane's a witch...


	12. Can't loose you -3

Well this actually took a lot longer to write then you'd think, like 3 months, yeah. so now I'm back to writing not just uploading chapters aren't going to be posted as often.

oOo

"Vampires?" Donavon mocked in her 'bitch you crazy' voice.

"Yes dear, vampires." Iris retorted and unbuttoned her onesie and then pulled it off, revelling her normal clothes.

"Saying that it is in fact vampires, how do you know?" Lestrade asked.

"This text 'we have your uncle, we warned you what would happen if you let hunters in." Iris said, holding up her phone with the text on it and putting the samurai sword on her bed."The only monsters that have ever been hostile towards the treaties we have sighed are the vampires, their treaty is quite simply, we keep the hunter out, they don't kill, we let them in and don't kill them, they will start killing. And the Winchester's are in town, the most dangerous and murderous hunters in the world, even you lot know about them, but you think their psychopathic serial killers." Iris said and walked into her kitchen, opening her kitchen cupboard and pulled out a gym bag filled with weapons. She walked back in and pulled out a machete, running the blade along her finger with a sinister smile on her face.

"What are you going to do with that?" Donavon asked, not knowing that vampires where real yet.

"I'm going to behead some vampires." Iris said and handed the sword to Lestrade. "Well actually Lestrade is going to be using this one to kill vampires and John can have this one." Iris said and handed John another knife.

"Sorry what, I'm not going to kill anyone." John protested.

"You've killed for Sherlock before John, why is this time any different?" Iris asked and pulled the samurai sword over her head and around her shoulder. "And you know you miss it John, the thrill of the kill."

"You're an even bigger freak than The Freak!" Donavon exclaimed.

"Sally, listen to me!" Iris hissed, her voice suddenly turning to stone. "The things that go bump in the night, the monster under your bed, the voices in the wind and the eyes in the shadows, they're all very real and out to get you when you turn your back so SHUT UP and listen to me because we're about to walk into a building full of blood sucking freaks that want to tear your throat out!" Iris growled, flaring her eyes yellow at the blindingly rude ignorance of the women standing in front of her. "So heed my words, Donavon because if you don't believe me, I won't have your back." Donavon just stood in shock as she took in the words and tried to make sense of them.

"Can I have a knife then?" Donavon asked, still not quite understanding what was really happening.

"Maybe." Iris sighed and walked over to her wardrobe, opened it and pulled out some clothes. Removing a pair of dark Loki green skinny jeans that were well worn and turned up at the ankle, a baggy black/dark green shirt rolled up to the sleeves, a black-gray low cut T-shirt and her favourite brown jacket that was just a little bit too big for her so she could move easily but still look hotter than hell.

"What are you doing?" John asked from the door way where he still stood.

"I can't go out like this, not into battle. I need my armour." Iris claimed and walked into her bath room so she could change, John was glad that she had gone to her bath room. After about five minutes a badass looking Iris returned and opened up her wardrobe once again, this time pulling out a pair of mid calf lace up brown leather boots that looked very well loved and worn, the soul was heavy duty and very textured, clearly for walking in tough terrain.

"This is insane." Donavon sighed.

"Should I use my belt or my shoulder thing for my samurai sword?" Iris asked.

"Belt." John replied.

"Thank ya'll kindly." Iris said in a mock Texan accent and took her belt off a shelf, fixing it around her waist and picking up the sword, she placed it neatly into the sheath. Then got another machete and pushed it into the inside of her jacket.

"You look worryingly well practised at this." Lestrade sighed with an air of concern.

"Vampires kick off all the time; I can't remember how many I've killed." Iris sighed, slightly disappointed that all her efforts to make piece, no matter what, they would always fight back.

"Oh." Lestrade sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe with me, and the Winchester, for what it's worth never leave a man behind." Iris claimed and ran her hand through her hair. "I think I might get some dead-mans-blood just to be careful, and maybe gun, and another knife, just in case." Iris claimed and walked back to her wardrobe, removing all the items she had listed.

"Do you have a licence for that?" Donavon asked.

"If I said no would you remove it from my precession?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Lestrade replied.

"Then I do." Iris lied and pushed the gun into the back of her jeans.

"We know your lying." Lestrade sighed.

"John doesn't have a licence for his gun, neither does uncle Sherlock." Iris pointed out. "They get to keep theirs."

Donavon and Lestrade turned to John. "I can't get a licence for my gun, I stole it from the army, although I guess that doesn't make it any better does it?" John sighed.

"No it doesn't, we should arrest you for that." Lestrade sighed.

"But you won't." Iris told them. "Because John there is the much lesser of two evils, gun aren't dangerous, it's the person that pulls the trigger." Iris said. "And John isn't dangerous, unless you piss him off." She laughed.

"You make me sound so predictable." John said to Iris.

"You are."

"Where are we even going?" Donavon asked as they walked down an empty street.

"A street over from the vampires nest, we're meeting the Winchesters there." Iris said to the group at large.

"I hate to think how illegal this is." Lestrade sighed hopelessly.

"Only the guns and if we kill a human." Iris said to Lestrade, although it didn't really calm him down much. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to, but it really is fun."

"I wouldn't call it that." Said Dean as he walked out of a side street.

"You must be doing it wrong." Iris laughed as Dean was joined by Sam, Cas, Jane and Liz in her dog form.

"I presume you sing whilst hunting." Jane said.

"I think I'll sing Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy." Iris laughed. "You're not as stupid as you look Jane."

"Iris you're always singing, it's not hard to work it out." Jane laughed.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Iris laughed jokingly.

"Charming." Sam sighed and looked at the two police officers. "Did you have to bring the police?"

"Actually we're helping them; they came to me after my idiot uncle got himself kidnapped. Oh and Liz, thinking about it you would be more use as a human, dogs can't usually hold a knife." Iris said and then Liz changed into her human form, freaking the shit out of Lestrade and Donavon in the process.

"What the actual fuck?" Donavon exclaimed as she started, shocked, at Liz.

Jane stepped forward. "She's my familiar, I'm a witch but the way." She said, widening her eyes slightly threateningly.

"Is there any chance I could leave?" Donavon asked.

"Nope." Iris said simply. "Right, the nest is on the street over there, there are about 30 vampires in there, I have a plan and we stick to it! We're not going in to kill them we're going in to get my uncle, so we move in quietly, try not to get noticed. If you do see a vampire, remove its head, unless he has bright green hair, then you run. They'll be keeping uncle Sherlock in the back rooms so head straight there, get him out no matter what and take him back to Baker's St as soon as he's out, don't wait for me." Iris said to the group.

"Aren't you going to help?" John asked.

"I am, but if I'm not there at the time just get to Baker's St without me, as long as he's ok I don't really care if I'm not there." Iris sighed.

"I don't quite understand why we're helping her Dean." Cas said to his 'friend'.

"Because Cas, she has a sword, and we don't." Dean sighed to Cas.

"Surely you could just remove the sword." Cas said to Dean and looked up at him.

"I could but I also rather like the idea of icing some vampires." Dean laughed.

"There are 30 of them Dean, more then you've ever gone up against, is it really worth the risk?" Cas asked the hunter standing next to him.

"Yes, we're gonna save Sherlock Holmes." Dean said.

"You're going to invest your trust in a monster that we've never even heard of or know what it's capable of?" Cas sighed in question.

"As good as that point is, Jane trusts her so, so do I." Dean told Castiel who was looking up at him.

"Jane, a girl you've met once before when she was 13 before her parents died and has since stopped hunting and has become a witch." Cas informed Dean who just sighed, irritated. The two men then proceeded to death stare each other, waiting for the other to give in.

"So Sam, have they fucked yet or are they still in denial?" Iris asked the younger Winchester who just silently giggling at the two men's childish behaviour.

"Still in denial." Sam sighed and burst into laughter.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Dean shouted, very flustered. "We're not, NO!"

"Oh honey, really? Are you that blind? Castiel pulled you out of hell, pretty much started an angelic civil war because of you, saved your ass God knows how many times, and hell the way you look at each other." Iris laughed.

"It's pretty obvious, Dean." Sam said to his brother.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." Iris sang the lyrics to Angel With A Shotgun (nightcore) and Sam smirked even wider.

"Wow, that really fits." Sam laughed.

"SHUT UP, all of you!" Dean shouted and walked off in the direction of the vampire nest. Cas promptly disappeared soon after.

"Well that was fun." Lestrade sighed.

"It was, I should do that more often." Iris giggled. "As fun as this is, I think we shouldn't leave Dean alone to fight those vampires." Iris said and started walking.

"I presume we all remember the plan." Iris asked and everyone nodded, Donavon looked on edge and it was unnerving Lestrade. They stood in front of the door to the nest, the smell of vampires infected the air and it disgusted Iris, she couldn't help but show her yellow eyes.

"Are you alright, Iris?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I just really hate vampires that's all, I mean they have a choice to act human and they throw it away." Iris sighed and turned around, blinking the yellow out of her eyes.

"You underestimate the blood lust, Iris." Dean said coldly and sternly.

"Oh and you would understand wouldn't you?" Iris scoffed sarcastically.

"Yes, I would. I know exactly what it feels like!" Dean snarled.

"Yes well you haven't had almost four years of it have you?" Iris sighed and pulled out her knife. "Come on, I don't want to kill my uncle." And with that Iris started for the metal door, she pulled out a lock pick and quickly opened it.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Lestrade sighed.

"You definitely wouldn't want to spend a week with us then." Sam laughed and walked through the door, pulling out his own knife as he did so.

The group split into two as they entered the building, Sam, John, Donavon and Jane were in one group and Dean, Lestrade, Iris and Liz were in the other.

"I'm sorry Jane didn't tell you that she was a witch." Liz said as they walked almost silently down the hallway.

"Is this really the place to do this, Liz? I hardly think we have the time." Iris sighed as she listened to low voices of vampires in the rooms they were passing.

"I suppose you're right, I'll leave it be." Liz said, she froze suddenly and pulled Iris to the wall as the sound of a door opening was heard. Dean and Lestrade stuck to wall next to Liz.

"Shit." Iris hissed under her breath.

"Iris, what do we do?" Liz asked, her voice shaking from fear, she felt Lestrade's hand on her shoulder and it calmed her for a second.

"Say hello." Iris said, loud enough for the vampire to hear, she swung around and looked at the group.

"Alright bitch?" Iris said and stepped towards the vampires, knife in hand. "Don't suppose you'll just let me remove your head now?" The vampire ran at Iris but didn't get fare, Iris through her knife at the vampire and it stabbed into its throat. It looked at Iris, an unimpressed expression on its face. But then the magic in the knife sparked into action, the vamps eyes sparked like static and it fell to the floor. Iris retrieved her knife and turned to the group.

"Come on, let's find my uncle." Iris said and continued walking.

Iris stopped were the hallway split into two."Where now?" Lestrade asked, Iris listened for something, anything that might point her to Sherlock, then she heard it, a faint heart beat coming from the left hallway, whether it was Sherlock's Iris didn't know but it was worth the risk.

"This way." Iris said and turned left.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as they moved swiftly down the hall.

"I'm always sure." Iris said smugly and turned around. "I've only ever been wrong once, and he's going to die in prison."

"Do I even want to know?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Lestrade sighed.

Sam led the way down the hallway, knife in hand. He was on edge and new it was showing, something about this whole situation just didn't feel right to him. Perhaps it was just London, new town, different accents, culture change. Whatever it was Sam didn't like it and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"John, do you have any experience in Hunting?" Sam asked John who was completely calm.

"Not really, but I know my way around a gun." John said.

"Sorry to tell you John but a gun ain't gonna kill a vampire, only way is to remove their head." Sam said to the soldier.

"I really haven't missed this." Jane sighed. "I thought I'd be free of this if I came to England."

"There's no escape from the hunting life, Jane." Sam said.

"We'll see about that." Jane said defiantly.

"There really is no escape, you either die doing it, or something will turn you." A cold male voice said from behind the group. They spun around to see tall thin man with curly black hair, he looked almost exactly like Sherlock but with brown eyes.

"I was told the same thing when I was on tour, well words to that affect." John told the vampire, his voice completely calm and unwavering.

The vampire gave John a sideways look, confused but sinister.

"Then I shot him." John said simply.

"You were a Doctor." Donavon said, shocked. John was about to reply when the vampire fell to his knees without a head, that promptly fell to the ground next to him.

"John had bad days." Iris said, now standing where the vampire had been, her samurai sword in both hands, the tip resting on the ground.

"It's like you're doing it on purpose." Sam laughed, questioning looks were exchanged and Iris sighed.

"It's hardly my fault I'm your type." Iris said, raising an eyebrow and gesturing for her group to come out from the shadows. "We better move on, we have an idiot to fine."

"Now now Holmesy, no need to struggle, it certainly won't make this hurt any less." A blond female vampire said coldly and yanked the gag out of Sherlock's mouth. "Bitch." Sherlock coughed into her face. She glared at him then bit down on her own wrist, letting the blood pour into her mouth. She looked up and released her wrist, smiling at Sherlock through many sharp blood stained teeth. Her teeth disappeared back into her gums and she moved close to Sherlock's face, glaring at him with hunger. Sherlock tried his best to fight back and away from her but the ropes holding him down were too tight to give any more than they were. The women took Sherlock's face in her hands and kissed him, letting her blood pour into his mouth.

Sherlock bit down on her tongue hard and she pulled back in disgust, slapping him hard around the face. He spat out as much of the blood as he could but knew it was too late. He took in a deep breath and shouted out as loud as he could. "Iris!"

Everyone turned to the panicked cry coming from down the hall. "Was that?" Sam began.

"Sherlock." Iris said, eyes wide with fear and panic in her voice. Suddenly and without thinking the group made a break for the source of the sound, running as fast as they could down the hall way.

"Sherlock!" Iris screamed at the top of her voice, it was more of a howl then anything human but everyone knew what she had screamed. They were running for the door at the end of the hall way, a small metal door that was held together rivets. A blond women walked out of the door and started for the other hall way but Iris was on her before she could even take a step. "What have you done to my uncle!?" Iris demanded through a bitten back snarl, her left hand gripped around the women's neck and holding her up and onto the wall. "He's not your uncle anymore." She hissed, smiling her blood stained teeth. Iris tightened her grip and dug her wolf like claws into the vampires neck, she let out a small yelp but Iris only dug beeper. "If that were true, I wouldn't be Iris Holmes." Iris growled and broke the vampires neck with her left hand, it slumped to the ground and stopped moving.

"I wish I could do that." Dean said with an air of humour.

"No you don't." Iris said coldly and walked into the room, in the middle was Sherlock tied to a chair. "Sherlock?" Iris asked softly, her voice low and soothing. He looked up, his eyes filled with nothing but hopelessness. His chin was covered in the blood from the blond and his wrists were worn from the ropes, eyes already becoming blood shot. Iris's heart sank when she saw this first sign of no returned. "Just leave me here." He manage to say.

"No." Iris said defiantly and pulled her knife out of her jacket, she began cutting the ropes.

"Just leave me." Sherlock said, he looked up at Iris with pleading eye. "No" Iris said again.

Everyone sat in Baker's street, Sherlock in his arm chair, head in hands trying to block out the sounds of heart beats that now filled his head.

"Drink." Iris ordered Sherlock and handed Sherlock a cup of tea. Sherlock looked up from his hands, his eyes almost completely blood shot now. "You could be a bit quieter." Sherlock sighed and took a sip.

"I could yes, but I don't really want to be." Iris sighed, slightly irritated.

"I got the blood, Dean." A deep voice said from the centre of the room, everyone looked up and saw Castiel standing on the coffee table.

"Blood for what?" Iris asked, well demanded.

"Iris there's a cure, it needs a few more things but the most important thing is the blood of the vampire that turned Sherlock." Sam said to iris in a calm voice.

"How do I know it won't just kill me?" Sherlock asked, looking up from his hands.

"It worked on me." Dean said to Sherlock.

Iris sighed and rubbed her head in her hands; she ran her hands through her blue fringe and looked up at Sam and Dean. "What else do we need?"

Sam told Iris the rest of the herds needed and iris sighed. "I don't know if I have them, I might but I'll have to look, we'll have to look in 221C, Sherlock get up." Iris said and looked at Sherlock, who didn't move. "Sherlock!" Iris warned and Sherlock looked up.

"Why do I have to get up?" Sherlock asked childishly.

"Because I don't trust you with this lot." Iris said to her uncle and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

The group walked up the stairs to 221C and Iris unlocked the door, they walked in and Sam and Dean looked up in amazement and awe. "Where did you get all this?" Dean asked in shock.

"Well I got it from the storage locker and I killed a witch then stole her stuff." Iris said to Sam and Dean.

The 4 people searched the room for the herbs needed, after ten minutes they had everything but one herb, Belladonna.

"Are you sure you've searched that drew?" Sherlock asked slightly desperately.

"Yes, three times Sherlock!" Sam said in a raised voice.

"Calm down, I know a park where we can get belladonna." Iris said and turned for the door.

"Iris I don't think that's such a good idea, Sherlock will start to get bloodlust soon and we can't be in public with a hungry vampire." Dean said to Iris.

"So what you want me to stay here and slowly go insane?" Sherlock asked harshly and glared at Dean with blood shot eyes.

"No, Sherlock, pull yourself to-fucking-gether!" Iris shouted and slapped Sherlock. "Come with us, if you freak out I'll just kick you in the balls."

The group walked down a small street, everyone was on edge, the street was filled with homeless people and no one trusted Sherlock anymore. Not even Sherlock trusted himself. They neared the park in question and swiftly jumped over the low fence. Iris pulled a torch out of her jacket and threw it at Sam, "You forgot one." She said to him and he nodded a thanks. They started looking straight away, the park was a mess, the local council clearly hadn't been there in a long time.

"Is this it?" Dean asked from within a bush. Iris ran over and looked at the plant Dean was holding in his hand.

"Yep!" Iris decaled and looked to Sherlock. "Better get back to Baker's St."

The group arrived back at the flat to find only John, Jane, Liz and Lestrade, they were sitting drinking tea and talking.

"Did you get it?" John asked.

"Yeah, that park was a crap hole though." Sam said.

"So is most of London." Iris sighed.

"Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel appeared next to him.

"Yes Dean." He said to his 'friend'.

"Can you help me make this cure?" Dean asked and Cas nodded.

"How long will it take?" Sherlock asked.

"To make, a few minutes, and it depends on how long it will take to work." Sam said to Sherlock.

"Well let's just make it then!" Sherlock said, frustrated.

"Calm down uncle, you'll get your cure." Iris sighed.

After a few minutes and Sherlock complaining the revolting looking red liquid was made, Sam added the blood and looked to Sherlock.

"This bit's gonna hurt." Dean said and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius to work that out." Sherlock scoffed.

"If you're gonna be rude we ain't given' it to you." Sam said but after receiving a death glare from Iris promptly changed his mind. Dean passed the cure to Sherlock who looked at it, he held it up to his noise and sniffed it. Then drank it all, he sat there and looked up.

"I don't think it worked." He said but when Dean laughed he looked confused.

"Neither did I." Dean said and passed Sherlock a bucket. Sherlock gave Dean a questioning stare but very quickly forgot it as he grabbed it and throw up into it. He fell to his knees in pain and continued throwing up the blue liquid, he stopped for a second and began breathing heavily.

"Told you it would hurt." Dean said, Sherlock looked up at Dean. "Fuck you." He said painfully but then promptly collapsed. "Lucky bastard." Dean said.

"How is that lucky?" Lestrade asked.

"Because I was left riving in agony." Dean said to Lestrade who wasn't really sure what to do with the unconscious Sherlock.

"Pussy." Iris sighed to Dean.

"Take that back!" Dean almost shouted.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Good luck with that. For the record if there was actually any point in my killing you I would right now, so I'd hold your tongue." Iris growled warningly to Dean.

"Oh really, and why's that then?" Dean asked, a tone of irritation and distaste in his voice.

"Because if I was to kill you your bum buddy over there would just pull your sorry soul strait back out of where ever you're going." Iris said simply and looked to Cas.

"He is not my!... Someone help me out her." Dean sighed.

"Oh no this is too funny to watch." Sam laughed and sat back in his chair.

"Oh you can hardly talk, your creepy monster shagging fetish is just as bad probably worse than your brother being in denial." Iris glared at Sam.

"WHAT?!" Lestrade exclaimed in shock.

"Sam has a habit of fucking monster, you know, werewolves, Demons, that sort of thing, also the demon he fucking was possessing a dead girl, just to add to the fucking-up-ness of it all." Iris informed Lestrade who was starting to wish he had left with Donavon.

"What that? How do you even know all that?!" Sam shouted.

"I'm awesome." Iris laughed coldly.

Sherlock's recovery was less than easy, although after a few days of it he was fine and back to complaining and being irritated by Glaston. He practised his piece for the funeral and was happy with how it ended up sounding with the rest of the band and was looking forward to playing with them.

The day of the funeral came and Iris began to miss her cousin, she knew that it was what she wanted but she would never be able to properly say goodbye and thank you to Jenny. She found herself with the band and Sherlock standing in the church, her blue fringe temporarily dyed black. She wear a vintage (50's) looking black dress with a pair of black lace up boots and baggy socks, a few string bracelets and a pentagram necklace Jenny had given her. She stood in front of a microphone and was about to address the people in the church. She coughed into the mic to get the attention of the people.

"When I found out about Jenny I had a lot on my plate, what with university, a rather strange new 'kinda sorta boyfriend' and uncle Sherlock's kidnapping, I couldn't really greave for her. As much as I wanted to just lock myself in my room and cry for a week I couldn't, and in a way that was a very good thing because Jenny always told me to keep my chin up and keep going. I won't ramble on about my own problems for now, for today is about Jenny, a celebration of her life. And although I was never very good with words, I can still use my voice. Jenny's mother asked me to sing 'The Call' as it was Jenny's favourite song and something that I would sing for her a lot. So, in honour of her, Jenny, my friend, but just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget." Iris said and turned to the band and Sherlock to signal the state of the song.

"It started out as a feeling, which then turned into a hope, which turned a quiet thought, which then word. And then that word grow loader and loader, 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back, when you call me, no need to say goodbye." Iris sang sweetly as she looked over her family and friends, most of them had never heard her sing and were surprised to hear her voice was so tunes.

"Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are, are you head off to the war. Pick a star on dark horizon and follow the light, you'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye, you'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye." Sherlock began playing his violin and the church filled with beautiful sound. "Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it to, doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back, when they call you, no need to say goodbye, you'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye." Iris sang and the band drew to a close, the group in the church began to clap, Iris smiled at that but couldn't stop the single tear running from her eye down her face.

Iris walked down an abandoned street, it was beginning to get dark but it didn't bother her, she just wanted to get back to her room and drink. But then her phone beeped, she pulled it out of her bag and read the text.

_'holiday inn, victoria, be there in an hour.' _The text read from an unknown number, Iris knew who it was from and the corner of her mouth turned up. She dialled a number into her phone and held it to her ear.

"Yes Iris?" Mycroft asked down the phone.

"It worked, he wants to meet at the holiday inn at Victoria." Iris said to her father.

"Go, do what you have to too get information out of him." Mycroft relied.

"I'll do what I can." Iris said and hung up, turning around and walking back in the direction of Victoria.

oOo

Ooooow, who's the mystery person and what are they doing in this story. Reviews are nice so please leave me one, it's an actual fact that the more I get the more I write.


End file.
